It Comes Full Circle
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: Carlisle has some bad news to give to the family, and Bella especially. How do the Cullens deal with it? How does Bella? Character death... Rated T to be safe.
1. Charlie

_Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their author alerts, story alerts, favorite stories, etc. You guys all rock – seriously._

_This is a fic that is going to be difficult for some – as it deals with a character death. Everyone is canon, so it's a human (obviously) that dies. The first chapter will be pretty nice and light for the most part until the end, and I promise that I'll try and add some levity to this fic when it makes sense. With fics that are harder to write because of the emotion in the fic, it seriously does help if you can review. Even just a little sentence spurs me on._

_That being said, please enjoy and review!_

*****

"Edward, could you please get the laundry out of the dryer for me?"

"I will, Bella."

"Thank you!"

It was about six months after the showdown. We had decided after the Volturi left that, as a family, we would stay in Forks until it was logistically not possible for us to do so. That meant about two to three years more we could stay here, which worked perfectly for me. I wasn't all that excited about moving, but I knew that it was something that we had to do to be able to blend in with our surroundings. I finished packing Nessie's bag and took the towels out of the dryer for Bella. If there was one thing she clung to from her human days, it was laundry. It amazed me how much of it she did. Alice would have gone out and bought new towels, but not my Bella. It was overcast today, so we were planning on going over to Charlie's for a visit.

"Are you almost ready, Bella?"

She appeared beside me in an instant an evil smile on her face.

"I've been waiting, what took you so long?"

"I still forget that you can move at our speed. You have Nessie's things?"

"I do. She doesn't need much, you know."

"True. Did you get the tomato juice to mix her drink with?"

Bella nodded her head.

"I did, and I made sure that it's well mixed. Now let's go, Edward. I don't want to be late."

"Bella, your father isn't working today; he's working tomorrow, so he's not going anywhere."

"I know, but you know what Charlie is like. Someone will call and say that they're going fishing, and faster than you can say your own name, he's in the cruiser going with them."

"True enough. Come on, Nessie!"

She ran down the stairs, as fast as her not so little legs could carry her.

"I'm coming, Dad!"

"Let's go visit Grandpa Charlie."

"Ok."

We piled into the Volvo and headed down the drive and arriving at Charlie's house in record time.

"May I have your cup please, Nessie?"

"Ok Mom."

I looked at Bella.

"It's a good idea that you gave her the drink now so her thirst would be quenched."

She rummaged through her purse as she gave me her famous sarcastic remark.

"Yeah. I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

"I know, Bella. You're much more than that."

She huffed and looked up at me.

"Edward, I'd like to go in and visit Charlie sometime today, ok? Can we talk about that stuff later?"

I smiled at her frustration.

"Absolutely, my love."

I got out of the car and undid Nessie's seatbelt, knowing that Charlie would be watching through the window. I waved at him as she jumped out of the car and he waved back.

Bella took Nessie's other hand and we walked up the front steps together, Charlie opening the front door and greeting us on the porch.

"Bells."

"Hey, Dad."

They gave each other a hug, and Charlie crouched down to pick up Nessie.

"And how's my special little girl?"

"I'm good, Grandpa Charlie. Know what?"

"What?"

"Mommy and Daddy are going to take me to Seattle this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Daddy says that it's supposed to be a little cloudy but warm, so it should be _perfect_ for driving."

"Sounds like a great plan. Edward."

I extended a gloved hand to shake his.

"Chief. You look well."

"Thanks, so do you. Come on in."

We all walked in the house and could tell instantly that it was different.

"Dad, where's Sue?"

"She had to run out to the store but she should be back soon. You guys want anything?"

"I'm ok. Edward?"

"Nothing for me thanks, I had a big lunch."

He looked at Nessie and smiled.

"What about _you_, Missy?"

"Do you have any cookies, Grandpa?"

"You know where they are, so why don't you go check."

She ran into the kitchen where Bella and I had spent so many mornings together, in search of the cookie jar that was sitting on the counter.

"_I FOUND THEM_!"

We laughed at her enthusiasm and sat down as Nessie came back with a cookie in each hand and one in her mouth. She looked up at me.

"MMMM mmm mmmm mmm mm?"

It was all I could do to not start laughing at her, but Charlie had beaten me to it.

"Renesmee. You _know_ better than to talk with your mouth full."

She stood there in front of me and chewed and chewed and chewed until her mouth was empty.

"Can I go outside and play, Dad?"

"Sure, sweetie. Finish your cookies first before you get dirty."

She was halfway out the door as she replied.

"Ok Dad!"

We sat together talking to each other for a couple of hours. Sue had come back during that time and she had convinced Bella to come into the kitchen and help her with dinner. Charlie had offered to help me plan our trip for the summer, and although I didn't need the help because it was already really planned, I said yes. We were planning to go to Australia this summer, just to see what it was like in the Southern Hemisphere during our summer. Also, we wouldn't have to worry too much about being in the sun, so we were alright with that. Charlie made a few suggestions and I assured him that we would look into them, maybe do a little online research before we made a decision. I heard Bella come into the room and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We should get going, Edward. I'm sure that Nessie is covered in dirt by now and will need a bath before dinner."

That's my daughter.

"You're probably right."

Bella walked to the door and called for her.

"NESSIE! Come here please!"

With hardly any hesitation, I heard my daughter's full name and knew she was in trouble.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_. _LOOK AT YOU_! You're _COVERED_ in mud!"

I was at the front door behind Bella within seconds, and heard Charlie laughing hysterically behind us.

"It comes full circle, Bells. You used to look like that all the time."

"But Dad, _LOOK AT HER_!"

I couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as I did, I decided that it was better to keep out of this, despite the humor of the situation.

"Bella, she's just a little girl. It's only mud, it'll come out."

"I just did laundry _today_, Edward. I don't _want_ to have to do any more this week."

"I'll do it, ok? You can give her a bath, and I'll do the laundry. Sound like a deal?"

She sighed as she looked at me, a sure sign that she was giving in.

"Alright."

She turned to look at our daughter with her most fierce maternal expression.

"_You_, young lady, stay _right_ there. _Do not move from this spot_."

Nessie looked up at her with the most angelic of smiles.

"Ok, Mom."

After collecting a few big garbage bags to cover the seats in the car with, and a few extra towels, we loaded Nessie in the car and turned to say our goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, Dad."

They leaned towards each other for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Absolutely. Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Edward."

I extended my hand again.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't mess it up, you've done a good job keeping her happy so far."

I smiled at him.

"I promise you Chief that I won't mess up."

"Good job, son. Get them home safely and give that messy granddaughter of mine a hug for me when she's all cleaned up, ok?"

I laughed at him.

"You've got it. Have a good night and say goodbye to Sue for us again, ok?"

"Will do."

He walked up the steps and stood there waving at us as we pulled out of the driveway. As soon as we arrived home, Bella grabbed Nessie and took her straight upstairs to run her a bath. I followed them upstairs and got her mud covered clothes so I could put them in the laundry. That was our deal, and I had to follow through.

After an hour or so, Bella came downstairs and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey. What's this about?"

She smiled against me.

"Nothing. I just love you, that's all."

"Where's Nessie?"

"She's upstairs playing - with _clean_ toys."

I laughed as I turned to face my Bella.

"We should get some food ready for her. Is she hungry?"

"She said she isn't really hungry. Maybe just something simple – Kraft Dinner maybe?"

"I'll get it ready."

After making sure that our daughter was full, we tucked her in for the night and stood watching, amazed at how beautiful she was.

****

The sun started to come up as we sat on the front porch holding each others' hands.

"It's morning, Edward."

"It is, Bella. The start of a new day."

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, something that she did when she was quite content.

"Well, she should wake up soon. I'll go in and start making her breakfast."

"Ok, love. I think I'd like to stay out here for a few more minutes. This is something that I never really got to do in my human days, to watch the sun come up. It's breathtaking."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It certainly is. I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded her head and I went inside. I got out some eggs and a few slices of bacon from the fridge. I cracked the eggs in a bowl and started to beat them. As soon as I reached for the frying pan, I heard a gut wrenching scream from outside. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. Without regard for anything else, I launched myself outside to find my Bella on her hands and knees on the ground, wrapped in the arms of my mother and father. I looked at the three of them and especially at Carlisle as I put my hand on her back.

'_What happened_?' I tried to communicate to him.

He looked at me with remorse.

'_Charlie_.'


	2. Be Happy

As soon as I reached for the frying pan, I heard a gut wrenching scream from outside. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. Without regard for anything else, I launched myself outside to find my Bella on her hands and knees on the ground, wrapped in the arms of my mother and father. I looked at the three of them and especially at Carlisle as I put my hand on her back.

'_What happened_?' I tried to communicate to him.

He looked at me with remorse.

'_Charlie_.'

****

I sat on the ground beside my Bella, my hand running gently across her back. I could not imagine what she was going through right now. Her human emotions were so close to the surface, not even a year had passed since her change and I knew that all she wanted to do was cry and let her emotions out. I looked at my father with concern.

"What happened Carlisle?"

"From what I can gather there was a robbery at a convenience store last night. Charlie was called in and when he got there…"

"Oh god…"

Bella flung her head onto Esme's shoulder, her body almost heaving with her non-existent tears.

"He's still alive, Bella. I wanted to come and tell you in person so that you could go and see him before, well, before his time comes."

She stood up immediately and looked at me. I nodded.

"I'll drive."

"Thank you."

I looked at Esme with hopeful eyes as Carlisle walked Bella to the car.

"Would you mind?"

She smiled sympathetically at me.

"Not a problem. Go, your wife needs you."

"There's some eggs and bacon in the kitchen for Nessie. If you can just…"

"_Go, Edward_!"

I nodded in agreement and flew down the stairs to the car where Bella was seated in the front.

"Carlisle, are you going to come?"

"If Bella would _like_ me to, I will."

She turned and looked at him.

"You were there for him, Carlisle. _Please_."

He nodded and sat in the car as I peeled out of the driveway, faster than I had ever driven before. This was one time that Bella would not mind that I drove so fast.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, our heads down so that the rising sun would not give us away, and as we got into the ambulance bay, we ran inside the Emergency ward at almost vampire speed. Carlisle led us to a room where they had put Charlie for the time being. He stopped and turned to Bella, though I knew he was talking to me as well. He spoke very softly so as not to alarm her any more than necessary.

"Bella, this will be very difficult for you to see. I won't say that I know how you feel because I really don't, but just the same please know that I am here for you through this. I'm going to tell you a few things right now, not as your father in law, but as your father's doctor. Your father was brought in this morning at 4:24 where he had suffered a gunshot wound to his upper left torso, as well as two to his lower extremities. He lost a significant amount of blood, Bella, and try as we may; the amount that was lost was too much. He did, for a moment, regain consciousness and asked if I could put him on support only so he could say goodbye to you."

Bella started to feel shaky and was starting to tremble, so I held her close to me as he continued to speak to her; technically, but with utmost empathy.

"Bella, your father may not regain consciousness while you are here, and I want you to be aware of that."

She simply nodded her head as he continued.

"He may though, and if he does he will not be able to speak as he had to be intubated and the machines are breathing for him."

Again, she nodded silently.

"If he does wake up for a moment, he will most likely be able to see you, and will be able to respond with blinks, and may be able to grasp your hand. That may be all he will be able to do. I want you to be ready for that."

She looked at him with the saddest eyes I had ever seen in all my existence.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"When the time comes, Bella, you need to let him go. I will help you through what you need to, and there is no rush for that. When you're ready, alright?"

"Ok."

"Go and see your father, Bella. I'll be right here if you need me."

He moved from in front of the door and Bella started to walk in. She gasped at what she saw. She turned to me and looked so fragile, so unsure.

"Would you like me to come in with you, Bella?"

She couldn't speak; she could only extend her hand as her way of speaking at this moment. I took her hand, looked at Carlisle with a sad smile, and then we walked into the room together.

There were tubes everywhere. Being in medical school a few times I knew what all these machines were for, and I wasn't about to tell Bella unless she asked. Knowing all of the machines that were connected to this poor man told me that he was not much longer for this world. His injuries must have been so severe.

Bella sat on his bedside and put her cool hand on his. She whispered to me.

"His hand is so cold, Edward."

I put my hand on her shoulder, resting myself gently on the bed behind her.

"That's from the blood loss."

She looked at her father in a way that she never had before. It was amazement, wonder, and mourning. She knew what was going to happen, but she was trying as hard as she could to will him to stay with her, with us. She ran her finger across his forehead, brushing away the tiny beads of sweat that had formed there.

"His skin feels almost clammy."

I touched my lips to her shoulder as I whispered.

"From the surgery and most likely an infection."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. When she did, the heart monitor started to rise. She sat up immediately, and looked at me.

"Edward? What's happening?"

I smiled cautiously at her.

"He's waking, Bella. Look at him."

She looked at his face, and watched his eyelids flutter.

"Dad? Dad? Come on, I _know_ you can hear me. Wake up for me, ok?"

He seemed to respond to the sound of her voice and his eyes stayed open for a few seconds, trying to get their focus. Bella's hand took his and she smiled when she felt him squeeze back.

"Hey, Dad. It's good to see you."

He attempted to speak, but she stopped him.

"Dad, I know that you can't talk because you have a tube down your throat helping you breathe. I'll ask you yes or no questions, ok? One blink for no, two for yes, ok?"

Two blinks. He understood. She smiled.

"You _know_ that I love you, Dad. Right?"

Two blinks.

"You _know_ that you're going to get better _too_, right?"

One blink.

"Don't you start that with me, Charlie Swan."

One blink.

"Dad, is there _anything_ that I can do?"

Two blinks.

"What can I do?"

She turned to me and asked for a pen and some paper.

"Do you think that you can write down what you want me to do for you, Dad?"

Two blinks. I handed her the pen and paper, and sat back on the bed watching this beautiful but sorrowful exchange.

"Here's the pen, Dad. Don't worry about it being neat, I _promise_ I'll be able to read it."

He attempted to scribble something on the paper, but the energy it took to write almost made him pass out. His hand went limp after he wrote a couple of words, and she looked up at him after she read it.

"Dad."

If I could cry, I would be crying and this isn't even my father. My Bella's father lay here dying and there was nothing I could do to help him. Carlisle had told me in the car that he was not about to change him, and Bella stated that she agreed. It is _not_ what her father would want; he would want to be remembered for what he was – the Chief of Police of a little town called Forks.

She handed me the paper, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I _promise_ you, Dad. I will be."

He made a small noise, and moved his arm a little. He pointed to his eyes.

"Your eyes? Is it your eyes?"

One blink.

"Eye? Oh – you mean I as in you."

Two blinks. He pointed to his heart.

"Love."

He pointed to Bella.

"You. Oh Dad, I love you too. If you want to go, you go, Dad. I'll be ok. I _promise_."

Charlie looked in my direction, as if asking if I'll be there for her.

"I _promise_ you, Chief. I will take care of your daughter. _You have my word_."

His facial features relaxed.

The cardiac monitor alarm sounded.

Carlisle came running in with nurses behind him.

I looked outside the room, and saw uniformed officers standing, waiting, anxiously. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie as well. They came.

Carlisle looked at us sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Bella, your father had a DNR order. Do you know what that is?"

She nodded blindly amid her vacant stare. She knew it meant do not resuscitate. Carlisle, being the doctor and man that he is would not deviate from his wishes no matter how much it hurt to do so.

"I'm going to respect your father's wish, Bella. Would you like a moment before I do?"

She shook her head.

"He's fought enough, Carlisle. Do what you have to do."

"Alright Bella. Would you like to hold your father's hand?"

She nodded as the nurses moved back from the bed so Bella could sit beside him and hold his hand. Carlisle leaned in towards Charlie and whispered.

"Rest well, Chief."

With that, he turned off the machines and Charlie Swan was gone.

Bella's head collapsed against his shoulder, and I decided read the note, the final words from her father to her.

'_Be happy.'_


	3. Heading Home

_Wow - the response to this story has been amazing! Thank you for all the story adds, story alerts, and reviews. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!_

_****_

_Previously..._

"Alright Bella. Would you like to hold your father's hand?"

She nodded as the nurses moved back from the bed so Bella could sit beside him and hold his hand. Carlisle leaned in towards Charlie and whispered.

"Rest well, Chief."

With that, he turned off the machines and Charlie Swan was gone.

Bella's head collapsed against his shoulder, and I decided read the note, the final words from her father to her.

'_Be happy.'_

****

Carlisle looked over at us as the nurses tended to Charlie. Bella sat in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder not wanting to leave. He came over to us and placed a gentle hand on Bella's back.

"I'm _so_ sorry for your loss, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I _know_ that you did everything in your power."

He smiled in a comforting manner at her.

"The nurses have a few things to do, so we should go and there will be some paperwork to sign. Are you up for doing that?"

She nodded.

"If it _has_ to be done, I'll do it."

"Come with me, Bella."

She looked at me.

"Edward?"

I nodded.

"I'll be right with you, Bella."

We stood up and she leaned over her father, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye, Dad. As long as I live, I'll _never_ forget you."

I held her hand as we walked toward the door, the crowd of people moving back to give us some space. Carlisle looked at Bella before he opened the door.

"Bella, an official announcement should be made seeing as this happened in the line of duty. Would you like me to make the announcement on your behalf?"

"I _don't_ think I could right now, Carlisle. If you could, would you please?"

"Of course."

I opened the door and Carlisle walked out, followed by Bella and myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that you are all gathered here because of Chief Swan. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I was attending when Chief Swan was brought in. My daughter in law was here and saw him just before it happened, and requested that I make this statement on her behalf."

Carlisle took Bella's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze in support as he continued.

"Police Chief Charlie Swan arrived in the hospital this morning at 4:24 after receiving three gun shot wounds during a robbery. The Chief had signed a DNR when he became the Chief of police, but after surgical attempts to repair the extensive damage had failed, he requested that he be put on life support only long enough to see his daughter, Isabella. Ten minutes ago, at 8:43 am, Chief Swan succumbed to his injuries, and with that our condolences go out to his daughter, Bella, the members of the police force, and of course to the rest of this town. _Truly_ we have lost a _great_ man."

Sorrow was the only thing that could be heard in the Emergency Room lobby. Uniformed officers broke down, something that was hardly ever seen by any members of the public. _Everyone_ loved Charlie. He was such a great guy, even when he wasn't sure about me dating his daughter. He only ever had her best interests at heart. Alice came up to Bella and wrapped her arms around her, Jasper placing his hand on her back, sending calming emotions her way. I looked at Rosalie who could only express sadness through her eyes. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We should go with Carlisle, Bella. There are some things that we need to do."

She simply nodded her head and as I took her hand, I led her down the hall following Carlisle to his office. As soon as we got inside and the door was closed, Carlisle opened his arms and she fell into them.

"Bella, I'm _so_ sorry."

She didn't say anything, she just allowed him to comfort her. I didn't try and interrupt, as I knew that she needed this moment with him; she needed a father figure right now and Carlisle was the best father figure there was, aside from her own. After a few moments, there was a knock at the door and it opened slightly.

"Excuse me, Doctor Cullen?"

He didn't move from where he was, he simply responded.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but these are the forms that need to be signed by Mrs. Cullen."

He nodded.

"Edward?"

I took the forms from the nurse and she left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb this most difficult of moments. Carlisle looked up at me, communicating to me through his thoughts.

'_She's going to need you now like never before, Edward.'_

'_I know.'_

'_You have to be there for her.'_

'_I'm not going anywhere.'_

He nodded gently, and then led Bella to the chair.

"Bella, this is going to be difficult for you to do, but there are some forms that need to be signed so that we can release your father."

"Ok."

"Bella, this may seem a little insensitive what I have to say, and believe me I _wish_ I could say these things any other way than this. But this is the part of this where I have to be as professional as possible, ok?"

She nodded her head and looked up at him.

"Ok."

"As his closest relative, you will be responsible for claiming your father, and for his disposition."

"Ok. Carlisle, I trust you won't steer me wrong. Could you please just let me know where I have to sign so I can go home? I really _don't_ want to be here right now."

He nodded with a slight smile.

"Of course."

He stood beside her and instructed her where she needed to sign. After a few moments he gathered up the forms and pulled her into another hug.

"You should take her home, Edward. I know that Nessie and Esme will be waiting."

Nessie. What are we going to tell her?

"Of course. Bella?"

"Yes?"

I extended my hand to her.

"Let's go home."

****

We arrived home, Bella staring out the window the entire ride. Her face looked so worn and tired, that if it were possible for her to sleep I'm certain that she would have. As I parked the car Esme looked out the front window, and then came to meet us at the front door. I opened Bella's door for her and held her as we walked up the steps, and she almost fell into Esme's waiting arms.

"_Oh_ my Bella. I'm _so_ sorry."

I looked at Esme.

"Nessie?"

"She's in the family room watching a movie."

Bella looked up at me.

"We should tell her _together_, Edward. _As a family_."

I nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll head back to the house then, and I'll wait until you need me. You both need some alone time with her."

Esme gave Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"If you need to talk, Bella, you know where I am. Any time, day _or_ night. I never sleep."

"_None_ of us do, Esme. Thank you for that."

"I'll leave you in Edward's capable hands then. If you feel up to it, come over and hang out with us later, ok?"

"Thanks, Esme. I'll have Edward let you know how I'm doing later."

Esme left, and Bella came into the family room, seeing me on the floor with Nessie. I looked up at her with uncertainty.

"Well?"

She nodded her head.

"Nessie, could you come and sit with Mommy for a minute please?"

"Ok, Mommy."

Bella sat down on the love seat and I sat beside her, Nessie sitting on her lap, her legs stretched out over mine.

"Renesmee, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you that will probably make you very upset. I wish that we didn't have to tell you this, but I think we should tell you now, ok?"

"Ok, Mom. What's wrong?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"Would you like me to, Bella?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok. Well, Ness, when Mommy and Daddy were outside this morning, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme came over."

"Is that why Grandma Esme was here when I woke up?"

"It is, sweetie. Please let Daddy finish what he has to say, ok?"

She nodded her head, her curls flopping all over. She was adorable, my daughter.

"Good girl. Well, when Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital last night, there was a special emergency. Grandpa Carlisle did everything that he could to rescue the special emergency person, but he wasn't able to save him."

"Did the special person die, Daddy?"

I looked down at her.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sorry to say that he did."

"Who was it, Daddy?"

"Well, sweetheart, it was Grandpa Charlie."

"Grandpa Charlie?"

Yes, my sweet angel. It was your grandfather.

"Yes."

"I won't get to see Grandpa Charlie again?"

"No, baby. No one will."

She sat there for a moment, then looked up at Bella, whose eyes were staring off into the distance, unable to shed the ocean of tears she wanted to. She put her hands on Bella's cheeks, forcing Bella to look at her.

"Are _you_ ok, Mommy?"

She smiled at her.

"Not really, precious, but I will be. As long as I have you and Daddy I'll be ok."

"Well, _we're_ not going anywhere, are we Daddy?"

"Absolutely not, my love. We're not going anywhere."

"Daddy, can I go to Grandma Esme's house today? I think Mommy needs to be with you more than me right now."

She held on to our daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go. Bella spoke just barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to go, sweetheart, but if you would _like_ to visit them, I think that would be nice. I think you're right, that Mommy might need to have some time alone with Daddy right now."

I extended my arms for Nessie, and she climbed into them.

"Bella, I'll take her over, and then I'll be back here for you, ok?"

She nodded her head.

"I love you, Nessie."

She looked back at Bella.

"I love you too, Mommy. I'll just be at Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"Go pack up a coloring book and some crayons and I'll meet you at the door, ok? I need to talk to Mommy for a minute."

"Ok, Daddy."

She ran upstairs and I pulled Bella into my arms.

"Bella, you know that I'm here for you. I _always will_ be. I promised your father that I would take care of you, and _whatever_ you need I _will_ get for you."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot."

I kissed the top of her head, and stood up.

"I'll be back shortly. Would you like me to do or get anything for you?"

"I think I'm ok for right now, Edward, but thank you just the same."

I ran my finger along the side of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I heard little feet running down the stairs, and I met her at the front door as promised. We closed the door behind us, and I looked at my daughter as we walked quickly to the house.

"Nessie, Mommy might be very upset over the next few weeks. I don't know how she's going to react with everything that's going on right now. I want you to know that if she's angry or upset, it's not really because of anything that you might do. I just want you to promise that you'll be extra good for me and Mommy for the next little while, ok?"

"I promise, Daddy. Is Mommy going to be ok?"

"As long as she has you, sweetheart, she'll be just fine."

We went up to the door and Esme was standing there waiting for us.

"I had a feeling that Bella would need some alone time with you, Edward. How is she doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We love having Nessie visit us, don't we Carlisle?"

He smiled as he walked up to us.

"Absolutely. You take as much time as Bella needs, Edward. We will have to discuss some things within the next couple of days, but _only_ when she's ready."

"Ok. Thanks. She's got some coloring books, some crayons and a few books in there. That should keep her somewhat occupied for an hour or so."

"You know how many movies we have, Edward. She'll be just fine with us. Won't you, Ness?"

She nodded her head at Esme.

"Sure will, Grandma!"

"Hey, squirt!"

"Uncle Emmett!"

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"How you doing, kid?"

"Doing good. How you doing?"

"So so. Wanna go play?"

"YAY!"

Esme looked at me.

"Great. _Two_ little kids. I wonder which one will be more trouble."

I smiled at her.

"My money's on Emmett for that one."

She smiled, and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go home, Edward. If you need anything at all, you call us."

"I will. Thanks."

I turned around and ran to my front door to find Bella sitting outside, staring into the forest. I approached her cautiously.

"Bella?"

She did not look at me, but she responded quietly.

"You know, if I just sit here and hold your hand, it _almost_ feels like this never happened. The sun was rising, beginning another day, and we're still sitting here – as though we never had to leave."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She closed her eyes, and rested her head on my shoulder, taking comfort in the security of my arms.

It was going to be a difficult day.


	4. Going Home

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I'd especially like to thank the following people for their amazingly kind words:_

_Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, jueguini, Stellarrose and Bedwardxoxo for their kind words and reviews! You guys are great – thanks so much! This one is a relatively short chapter, but the next one will be much longer. As always, please review! It totally helps me to write the next chapter much faster!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"You know, if I just sit here and hold your hand, it _almost_ feels like this never happened. The sun was rising, beginning another day, and we're still sitting here – as though we never had to leave."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She closed her eyes, and rested her head on my shoulder, taking comfort in the security of my arms.

It was going to be a difficult day.

****

We sat outside for several hours, just watching the forest in front of us. As much as I wanted to go inside and do things in the house to get things ready as we now had the possibility of impending visitors, people that may want to stop by and express condolences or share memories of Charlie with her, I knew that Bella needed me beside her. It was some time in the afternoon when I looked over at her, her hand still grasping mine.

"Are you ok?"

She didn't respond. I _knew_ that she was somewhere else, somewhere that I wasn't and I wanted to know how to help her.

"Love, where are you right now?"

"I've really just been thinking, Edward."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things, actually."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"You'd need a million dollars, Edward."

I smiled slightly at her.

"I _can_ talk to Carlisle about that for you if you'd like."

She laughed.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without him, Edward."

"Bella, I've never gone through what you're going through, so I don't really know what to say or do to help you. I need you to promise me something, ok?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes vacant and empty of the life and energy that I would normally see.

"What?"

"I need you to _promise_ me that you'll tell me what I can do for you, what you need from me. No matter how big _or_ small, I need you to tell me. You _know_ that I'll do whatever you need, but since I can't read your mind, I need you to actually physically _tell_ me, ok?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"I promise, Edward."

I kissed her forehead as she leaned towards me.

"What do you need me to do for you right now, Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking about something earlier that I might like to do, but I would need Esme or Carlisle to help."

"You name it, and it's done."

"Well, I'd like to stay at my house tonight."

"I can do that. We're here anyway."

"Edward, I don't mean here. I mean at my house. My _OLD_ house."

I finally realized what she meant.

"Ok. I'm not sure why you would need Esme's help with that though."

"Well, I don't want to be there alone. I don't know if I _could_ be there alone. I'm pretty sure that I would need to have you there _with_ me."

I smiled and held her close to me.

"Well, you know that you don't even have to ask them to watch her. You _know_ that they'll say yes."

She smiled slightly.

"I know, Edward. What did I _ever_ do to deserve such an incredible family?"

"I don't know, Bella. It could be that you were as clumsy as anything and fell into a good family. Do you think that's it?"

She smiled.

"No, that can't be it. Could it be that you have a cloud of bad luck hovering over you unnecessarily?"

"Possibly."

I smiled.

"No, that's not it. _I_ know what it is. You _foolishly_ fell in love with a vampire and he _begged_ you to marry him. _That's_ what it is."

"You're only _partially_ right with that. It wasn't foolish. It was the without question the _smartest_ thing I've ever done in my human life or otherwise."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Bella. You were a bright light that entered my existence, and it is _me_ that is the lucky one."

"I'm going to go inside and pack up a few things for Nessie, Edward. Would you be able to speak to Esme for me?"

"Not a problem, Bella. I'll be right back."

We stood up and she walked into the house, as I ran over to Esme and Carlisle's house. I knocked on the door, even though I didn't need to. Since I didn't really live there any more, it was just good manners to knock. Esme came to the door and greeted me.

"Edward. How's Bella doing?"

"She's as good as can be expected I suppose. I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"Come on in, Edward. What is it I can do for you?"

"Well, Bella would like to go to Charlie's house today, it's just something that she needs to do and she would like me to go with her. Would you have a problem if Nessie stayed with you tonight?"

She smiled at me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We'd _love_ to have her stay with us. You _know_ that she's welcome to stay as long as you both need her to. OOH! It's a little overcast right now, so I'll go to the grocery store with her and we can pick up some things for her! This will be so much fun. I _know_ the rest of the family will love it too."

I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Esme. Where is she?"

"She's downstairs playing with Emmett and Rosalie. Go visit her."

"Ok. Thanks, Mom."

She smiled at me. I know that she loves it when I call her mom, and I don't do it nearly enough. I headed down the stairs and as soon as I did, I heard laughing. I walked into the main room and stood there watching, a large smile on my face.

"_What_ is going on in here?"

"_DADDY_!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm ok, Daddy. How's Mom?"

"She's doing ok. I have a question for you, Nessie."

"What's that, Daddy?"

"How would you feel about having a sleep over with Grandma Esme tonight?"

"I'd _love_ it, Dad! We're going to have so much fun! Will Grandpa Carlisle be here?"

"I think he might have to work tonight, sweetie, but you can ask."

"What about _me_, little squirt? I thought we were going to play hide and seek later!"

"Of _COURSE_ you can stay, Uncle Emmett. Playing is _way_ more fun when you're there."

"Can Auntie Rosalie stay _too_?"

"She sure can, Uncle Emmett!"

I saw Rosalie smile brightly at us, then Nessie jumped out of my arms and went back on the floor with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm going to do a few things with Mom today, and we won't be at home. So if you need anything, make _sure_ that you tell Grandma Esme, or your Aunts or Uncles, ok? I _promise_ that we'll call you today though."

"I will, Daddy. Love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be a good girl."

"I will. Ok Uncle Emmett, it' your turn."

They went back to playing their game, and I headed up the stairs where I saw that Bella was standing at the front door talking to Esme. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed on the stairs for a few minutes until their conversation was over. After a few minutes, I walked up the rest of the stairs and saw them in a hug.

"Hey, Bella."

"Edward. I brought a few things over for Nessie. If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to go sooner rather than later. It's not something that I want to rush through."

"You shouldn't _have_ to rush it, Bella. We'll take all the time you need."

She smiled up at me, then looked at Esme.

"Thanks again, Esme. I appreciate this so much."

"It's absolutely _no_ trouble, Bella. You take as much time as you need. Your daughter is in good hands."

I walked to the door, opened it and walked with Bella to our house. After putting a few things of our own together, we headed to the car and drove to Charlie's house. We pulled in the driveway and I parked the car. Bella didn't say anything on the way, and I really didn't expect her to at all. I took her by the hand, and looked over at her.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

She just nodded her head in silence.

"If you need me to do or to not do anything, you just tell me, ok?"

Again, she nodded her head. I got out of the car and opened the door for her, taking her hand as she got out. I took the small bag that she had packed and threw it over my shoulder as I closed the passenger door. Bella started walking up the front steps, and when she got to the front door she paused, taking a deep breath.

"Edward?"

Instantly I was right beside her.

"Yes, love."

"I think I might need a few minutes on my own, if that's alright."

I ran my finger along her cheek.

"_Absolutely_. I'll wait out here for a few minutes then I'll come in, ok?"

"Thanks."

With that she put her hand on the door knob, turned it gently and stepped inside.


	5. Memories

"Edward?"

Instantly I was right beside her.

"Yes, love."

"I think I might need a few minutes on my own, if that's alright."

I ran my finger along her cheek.

"_Absolutely_. I'll wait out here for a few minutes then I'll come in, ok?"

"Thanks."

With that she put her hand on the door knob, turned it gently and stepped inside.

****

I walked inside the house, probably one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. I've been through this door more times than I can probably count, but still this was the hardest. I didn't worry about closing the door behind me; Edward was there and he would be coming in soon. I stood right beside the steps and took in a deep breath. His scent was everywhere. It was overwhelming, almost suffocating. I walked into the Living Room, where Charlie and I had shared so many different memories. I looked at the fireplace, where he had hung my Christmas stocking every year, making sure that Santa would fill it up to the brim for me. I smiled at the memory that brought back. I looked at the mantle at the pictures that were displayed there. As I walked towards them, I could hear the front door opening, and Edward walking in behind me. He came into the Living Room but held back to give me my space. I took down the shield in my mind, allowing him access to my thoughts, knowing that he would need this right now. I looked at the first frame and ran my finger along it. Inside was a picture of me and Charlie when I had performed my first dance recital as a little girl.

"I can't believe that I remember this, Edward."

He stayed at the entrance to the room, just giving me my space, which I appreciated.

"Your first ballet recital. You've told me about that."

I smiled.

"Yeah. He was so proud of me, even though I sucked."

Edward laughed.

"That was in your human days, Bella. Now you're the most graceful creature that I think I've ever seen."

I smiled, but didn't return a word. I looked at the remaining pictures I saw, and when I saw the final one, I gasped. He was immediately at my side.

"Oh my. Edward, I didn't know anyone took this picture."

He put his hand around my waist and held me close.

"It was a _beautiful_ moment, Bella. I couldn't let the moment get away without having it captured on film. I had it framed and delivered to him while we were on our honeymoon."

"I never knew anyone took this. Who took this picture?"

"I think I left that one up to Alice. You can thank her for that one."

"I will _definitely_ do that. Of all the things that I will want to keep remind me of Charlie, this is one of those things."

He leaned towards me and kissed the top of my head.

"That's not a problem at all, love. We can have it enlarged if you'd like. I'm sure that Alice still has it on her computer."

I shook my head.

"I think I'd like to keep this one though, Edward. It's the one that he had."

I ran my finger along the picture of Charlie's face, remembering how awkward it was for us to dance together at my wedding. The picture was absolutely beautiful. I replayed our dance together in my head as I looked at this picture, trying to figure out the exact moment it was taken. He was smiling at me in the picture, and I was smiling right back at him. If I place this moment correctly, he had just told me a joke to make me laugh, and he had just finished telling it as this picture was taken. If this picture was taken the next second, then we would have both been laughing.

"Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I think I just need to sit for a few minutes and take this all in."

"Ok."

I walked to the couch and sat down, Edward being hesitant about sitting with me. I looked up at him and he came towards me, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"_Why_ are you sitting on the floor, Edward?"

He rested his head on my lap as he spoke.

"Well, when I did research on how to propose to you, I read about why it was so significant to be on one knee. I always knew it was the proper thing to do, but I never really knew why. I read that being on one knee is a sign of submission, of respect, of surrendering to the person you're in front of. Since I know of no other way to show you right now that you're in charge of this situation, that's why I am where I am. I also like to rest my head in your lap."

I ran my fingers through his golden brown hair, smiling down at him.

"Edward, you will never have to be like that with me, you know that. If anything, you are much better than me, and it is me that should be on the floor in front of you."

He smiled up at me and took my hand in his.

"You know that I'm here for you whenever you need me, Bella."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"I know, love. Thank you for that, it means more than you know."

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my hand and we sat there, his head resting on my lap for a few moments, just being still in Charlie's house.

****

A few hours had passed, and we had walked around Charlie's house, stopping in every room as Bella needed to reflect on the memories that she was having. We walked up to her room and as she walked in, she stopped me.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

I held her hand in mine, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Of course."

"Can you _not_ come in with me?"

I nodded, but my curiosity was piqued.

"Ok."

She smiled up at me with a little of the old sparkle.

"No, I want you to come in with me. This might seem really silly, but could you come in the way you used to?"

I smiled at her and held her in my arms.

"Absolutely. I'll see you in there."

"Ok."

She walked in and I went out the front door. As I did, my cell phone rang. I answered it right away.

"Hello."

"Edward. How's Bella?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes, how is she? I just heard."

"She's doing alright, Jacob."

"Does she need anything? What can I do? How's Nessie?"

"She's ok right now, Jacob. We're at Charlie's house, but she's kind of sensitive at the moment, if you can understand what I mean. I don't really know how else to explain it other than that. If you'd like when I go back in the house, I'll speak to her and have her give you a call."

"Do you think she would mind if I went to visit Nessie?"

I smiled. He loved both of my girls, and it was nice to know, especially now.

"I don't think she would mind at all, Jacob. Nessie is at Esme's house, so I'll give her a call so she knows to be expecting you."

"Edward, you and I haven't always gotten along, but you know that I am only looking out for Bella right now."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"I know, Jacob, and I appreciate that."

"Ok. I'm going to get a few things together and head over to your parent's house. Please give Bella my best, and let her know I'm here for her, ok?"

"I will, Jacob. I promise."

I hung up the phone and sent Alice a quick text message, letting her know to be expecting Jacob within the hour. After putting my phone back in my pocket I scaled the wall of the house and climbed in the window, where my Bella was waiting for me on her bed.

"What took you so long?"

"I got a call that I had to answer."

"From?"

"Jacob. He just heard, and wanted to know how you were doing."

"Is he going to be coming over?"

I nodded my head.

"We'll see him later. He's going to stay with Nessie tonight, and will be there when we get back. I didn't want to invite him over just yet without getting your ok. I wanted to check with you first to see if you were feeling up for having a visitor."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Edward. I think you're right; I just want to be here with you tonight, and not have to pretend to be happy for company. Thank you for that."

"Anytime, Bella. I know we don't sleep, but why don't you lie down for a little while just to relax? I can sing to you if you'd like."

She smiled at me.

"_Really_?"

"Absolutely. It will be just like old times. I can even stay outside of the blankets if you want."

"That I _don't_ want. I want you to come in with me."

"Ok."

She climbed into bed, holding the blankets back for me so I could climb in with her. I took her in my arms, and rested her head on my chest as I sang her lullaby to her; my fingers running through her hair, trying to get her to relax. Her breathing became very slow, and if I hadn't known that she doesn't sleep, I would have thought she was asleep. I turned to face her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Bella?"

She moved against me.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure you were still with me, that's all."

"I'm always with you, Edward. Don't ever worry about that."

I smiled, closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow. It was nice, in stressful times like these, that we could be us and not worry about the outside world for a few serene moments. After laying here for a few hours, Bella decided to get up, quite quickly. This concerned me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, I just need to look for something."

"Ok. Do you need my help?"

"Yes please."

She flung herself out of the bed, and ran down the hall to Charlie's room. She started going through drawers, looking for something frantically.

"He kept a copy of it in here somewhere. He always told me that, just in case something was to happen while he was at work. I have to find it, Edward."

"What are you looking for, Bella?"

"His Will, Edward. It's here somewhere. Help me find it."

We began looking through his room, pulling out drawers, looking through the closet, looking through everything and everywhere it could possibly be. We sat on the bed, after several minutes of searching at vampire speed. She was frustrated, and I could feel it in the air when I got a message from Alice.

'_A mattress, Edward. I see a mattress, and what Bella is looking for is under that mattress_.'

"Get up, Bella."

"What?"

"Just get up. Alice says it's under the mattress."

She stood up immediately and we lifted up the mattress and she smiled.

"It's here, Edward. Thank you."

She reached under the mattress and pulled out the sheets of paper, a grateful smile on her face.

"Tell Alice I said thank you."

I smiled.

"She already knows, Bella."

"I need to read through this, Edward. I'm going to go downstairs and read through this. Stay with me?"

"I'll put all this away and I'll be down in a few minutes."

She walked to the door and looked at me.

"Thanks. I can help you clean this up though."

I took her hand in mine and looked at her.

"Bella, this is one of those things that I can do for you right now. Let me do this for you, ok?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

With that she walked downstairs towards the kitchen, and I cleaned up the mess that we had created in our urgency. After everything looked as it did when we first came in, I went downstairs to meet her, and saw her sitting at the table, engrossed in what she was reading.


	6. The Most Valuable Thing

_Thank you SOOO much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You are all the greatest. Silverianrose mentioned to me in her review that I seemed to be neglecting Jacob (which I tend to do sometimes since I am very much NOT Switzerland). So, Jacob makes two appearances in this chapter. He'll show up again later for certain. There is a reference in here to Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. If you have watched the movie in its entirety, you'll find it amusing. If not, you won't get the humor, so you should go rent it. It's a great movie. Anyway, here is the next chapter, don't forget to review!_

_****._

_Previously…_

"I'll put all this away and I'll be down in a few minutes."

She walked to the door and looked at me.

"Thanks. I can help you clean this up though."

I took her hand in mine and looked at her.

"Bella, this is one of those things that I can do for you right now. Let me do this for you, ok?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

With that she walked downstairs towards the kitchen, and I cleaned up the mess that we had created in our urgency. After everything looked as it did when we first came in, I went downstairs to meet her, and saw her sitting at the table, engrossed in what she was reading.

****

I walked into the kitchen and as soon as I entered, I could hear Bella murmuring. I found this fascinating – it's what she used to do quite often in her sleep when she wasn't saying my name out loud or professing, albeit subconsciously, that she was in love with me. I sat down across the table from her and she looked at me.

"Why couldn't you have gone to law school at least _once_, Edward?"

This took my by surprise.

"This is all legalese. I don't understand _any_ of this."

I extended my hand to her.

"Do you mind if I have a look? Jasper took some law courses once, and I read his books a few times. I might not be proficient, but I can try and make some sense of things."

She handed me the papers.

"Good luck."

I glanced over the papers for a moment, with Bella waiting anxiously.

"Do you understand what _any_ of that means, Edward?"

"I do, actually."

"Well?"

"It's true that _most_ of it is legal terminology, but it seems that your father left almost everything to you."

She sat in front of me for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

"_Really_?"

"Yes. It seems as though he left the house and Estate to your discretion, but he left his liquid assets for his Renesmee, as well as any benefits coming from the Police Association."

"Wow. I'm surprise that nothing was left for you, Edward. He knows how important you are to me, I mean, I married you. That should say _something_."

I laughed at her comment.

"My sweet Bella. I don't need anything at all. I have a home, a beautiful wife and daughter, what else could I _possibly_ need?"

"Edward, what's mine is yours, you know that."

I looked directly into her eyes as I spoke from my heart.

"Isabella. Whatever you decide I am completely comfortable with. There was mention of me in these papers."

"Where?"

I handed her the Will, and pointed to the one section that mentioned me, and she read aloud.

"I have not made any provisions for Edward Cullen, the husband of my daughter Isabella for one specific reason. Edward already has the heart of the most precious and valuable possession I have, that being, of course, my daughter. In case of my passing, I only ask one thing of the man who holds my daughter's heart; that he love and cherish her as if I were still here watching over her."

She looked up at me with what in her human years would have been tears in her eyes.

"Oh Edward…"

I put the papers down and reached across the table to touch her hand.

"Your father knew, Bella. He knew that I already have the most valuable thing that he had, and _why_ would I want or need anything else?"

"So I have some things to take care of I imagine."

"It seems that way, Bella. May I make a suggestion?"

"Ok. I'm a little stunned right now, Edward."

I smiled softly at her as I ran my thumb across the top of her hand.

"I can imagine, love. My suggestion would be that you should get in touch with a lawyer. You'll want to have Charlie's Will probated, and then it will be official. Do you know if he had a lawyer, Bella?"

"No, I don't know if he had one."

"Well, on the first page of the Will there is always the lawyer information that drew up the document. It looks as though Jason Frederick was the lawyer who drafted the Will. You should give him a call and set up an appointment with him tomorrow, Bella."

"I don't know if I can, Edward. Can you do it for me?"

I looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"I can call and make the appointment for you, but you will have to go and meet with him, Bella. This is one of the few things that I will _not_ be able to do for you. However, I will _absolutely_ go with you and be there to support you. You don't even have to ask me to be there, Bella. It's already done. That is, if you'd like."

She smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, Edward. It means so much to me that you're here to help."

We looked across the table at each other, not needing to speak to each other, our eyes doing all the speaking that we needed for the moment. I got an idea, and wasn't sure if she would be up for it or not, but it was something that I desperately wanted to do right now.

"What is it, Edward?"

"You _knew_ I was thinking something?"

"I can _always_ tell. Your forehead scrunches up a little when you're thinking something."

I smiled at her. She does the same thing.

"Well, if you'd like to, I'd really like to dance with you. If you don't want to I completely understand."

She stood up from the table and took my hand in hers.

"Edward, I would _love_ to dance with you."

I stood and brought her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. We moved together slowly in the kitchen, a peaceful feeling washed over us. I heard a thought in my head.

'_I sensed a lot of tension, Edward. I hope you don't mind.'_

'_Thank you, Jasper_.'

We moved together slowly, all the while her head resting against me. My arm ran slowly along her shoulders, my fingers running softly through her hair. Just as I pressed my lips to her forehead, my cell phone rang.

"What _impeccable_ timing."

She chuckled at me as I picked up my phone, and looked at the name of the caller.

"It's Jacob. Would you like to take it, Bella?"

She nodded her head and I handed her the phone.

"Jacob."

"Bella, are you ok?"

She looked up at me and smiled as she took my hand.

"I'm ok, Jacob. Thanks. How's Nessie?"

"She's good. She's in bed now, of course, but none of us could sleep. Well, your in-laws never do, but I couldn't really sleep until I talked to you. I hope you don't mind that I called again."

"I _never_ mind when you call, Jacob. I just needed some time alone with Edward, I hope you can understand."

"Of course, Bella. Listen, if you need anything, you know that I'm here to help you, ok?"

"Thanks. I might take you up on that in a day or so."

"You name the date and I am there, ok?"

"Ok. Did you want to talk to Edward?"

"Not really, I just know that if you weren't up to talking I didn't want you to feel obligated to answer your phone. Besides, knowing you, your battery is dead anyway."

She laughed. Jacob was such a good friend to her.

"That's true. I haven't charged it for the longest time. Jacob, thank you for calling. How's Billy doing?"

"Well, he's of course upset at the news, and agrees with me that if you need anything we will be there to help you out."

"Please tell him that I'm doing ok, and I'll see him soon, ok?"

"I will, Bella. You take care, ok?"

"I will. See you soon."

She disconnected the call and handed me the phone.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem, Bella. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie and relax?"

"Sounds perfect. What movies are there?"

"Well, Charlie has, well, _had_ lots of sports movies. We could watch one of those."

I made a funny face at her. Sports related things were Emmett's cup of tea, not really mine.

"What else is there?"

"Well, let's go check."

We walked into the Living Room and Bella looked at his DVD collection. She looked through a few, and then found one that she liked. She pulled it off the shelf and held it up for me.

"How about this one, Edward?"

I didn't know if she was serious or not, so I didn't know if I should laugh.

"_What_? It's a _great_ movie."

"Bella. Interview with a Vampire was _NOT_ a great movie. Graphics wise, for sure. However, the historical accuracy was completely sub par."

She smiled.

"I was only teasing, Edward. I know very well that the movie stunk. What else is up here?"

Finally she found one that she truly liked.

"This is one of my favorites, Edward. _Seriously_."

I looked at the case.

"Monty Python?"

"Yeah. The humor is ridiculous, and so stupid that it's funny. Are you up for it?"

"As long as you don't expect me to start dancing to the Camelot song."

"If I ask nicely I bet you would."

"N. O."

She smiled and put the DVD in the player as I sat on the couch with my arm extended. She came and sat on the couch with me, her body resting against mine as the opening strains of the movie started.

"They have a fascination with llamas, don't they?"

"I suppose they do. I don't personally. They taste funny."

"You've eaten Llama before?"

I nodded my head.

"When we were on our honeymoon and I went hunting on the mainland there were a few there. They didn't taste all that appetizing, so I looked for something I was used to. I found a couple of deer."

"Mental note to self. Don't eat llama."

I laughed at her.

"You can have llama if you want."

"I'm not going to go out _searching_ for llamas, Edward. Besides, the only place even _close_ to Forks that they would even have the most remote chance of having a llama is at the zoo. _In Seattle_."

"We can go there if you want."

She turned to look at me with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Can we just watch the movie and not talk about llamas or anything to do with llamas?"

I smiled at her.

"Ok."

She turned, knowing that she won the dispute. As we both looked at the screen, I couldn't help but say it.

"Ooh. 76000 Battery llamas from 'Llama-Fresh" farms near Paraguay."

"Edward…"

I laughed, and she cuddled in close to me to watch the rest of the movie.

****

It was near the end of the movie, and I was completely comfortable laying here with my husband. He had laid off the llama jokes, which I was appreciative of, and we were just relaxing with each other, waiting for dawn. The movie ended, and I reached for the remote as I looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Good movie."

"Yeah, it was one of Charlie's favorites."

"I can see why. I remember when Monty Python first came out on TV, then when this movie was first released in the theatre. People were going wild for it. English humor is the best."

"It is."

He leaned towards me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok right now, actually. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was just thinking that we should probably hunt tonight. I mean, we may not have a chance over the next couple of days."

"You're probably right, Edward. We'll go tonight, ok?"

"Did you want to go with everyone or just us?"

"Well, we can extend the offer to everyone and see who would like to. I can't really _force_ people to come hunting with us."

"True. I think Emmett's due for a hunt, his eyes are getting a little dark. Jasper would _definitely_ come, especially if there will be a lot of humans around, which I expect there will be."

"True enough. Edward, we should go home."

"If you're ready, Bella, we can go. That's not a problem at all."

I sat up and started to get our things together. I put the picture frame in my bag, as well as Charlie's Will, as I would need to have that to get in touch with his lawyer later this morning. Edward stood by the door and waited for me. I could tell he wasn't rushing me, but just letting me know that he was there. I love him so much.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella. You just tell me, ok?"

I turned to look at him.

"I think I'm ready, Edward. It's time to go and face the world again."

He smiled at me and extended his hand for me. He held the door open for me, and together we walked out of Charlie's house. I was unsure what the day was going to bring for me, but I knew that as long as I had Edward, I would be ok.


	7. A Quick Snack and Princess Emmett

"If you're ready, Bella, we can go. That's not a problem at all."

I sat up and started to get our things together. I put the picture frame in my bag, as well as Charlie's Will, as I would need to have that to get in touch with his lawyer later this morning. Edward stood by the door and waited for me. I could tell he wasn't rushing me, but just letting me know that he was there. I love him so much.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella. You just tell me, ok?"

I turned to look at him.

"I think I'm ready, Edward. It's time to go and face the world again."

He smiled at me and extended his hand for me. He held the door open for me, and together we walked out of Charlie's house. I was unsure what the day was going to bring for me, but I knew that as long as I had Edward, I would be ok.

****

We pulled into the driveway of our home, parked the car and I escorted Bella inside. The house was silent, as we expected it to be, and she took a deep, unnecessary breath. She turned to me, and I smiled gently at her.

"We're home, Bella."

She nodded her head softly.

"I know, Edward. This might take a few minutes."

"We have all the time in the world. If you'd like, I can call the number and make an appointment for you."

"Would you please?"

"I'm only happy to help, love."

She walked through the house, just taking in the silence as I stepped on the porch and made the call to the lawyer for her. After completing the call and leaving a message on voicemail, I returned to find Bella in our Living Room. She had put the picture frame that she took from Charlie's house and placed it on the mantle of our fireplace.

"It looks perfect there, sweetheart."

She stood back and looked at the placement.

"It does, doesn't it?"

I came behind her and gently put my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"We should let everyone know that we're home. Nessie should be waking up soon too, and I'm sure that she'll want to see you."

"Ok."

"Do you want to drive over?"

"Let's walk, Edward. We can take in the air, the beauty of the forest on our way there. I'm not in a big rush to face the onslaught of emotion in that house right now."

I laughed inwardly.

"I can just picture Jasper right now, Bella. I know he's manipulating emotions right now. I'll tell Alice to have him ease up on the way."

"Thanks."

I took her hand and we walked at human speed towards Carlisle and Esme's house. Half way there, Bella stopped suddenly. Her head lifted up, and she turned to face behind her.

"Do you smell that, Edward?"

I turned towards the direction she was facing, my head pointing upwards.

"I do. Are you thirsty?"

"I think so. I need to…"

"Go, Bella. I can wait for you."

"Come with me, Edward."

I nodded my head, and we ran back towards our house, past the main building and towards the river. I wanted her to run in front of me, knowing that this was something that she needed right now more than I did. She stopped behind a cluster of trees and that's when she spotted it – a herd of deer. She whispered to me.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"I'll go to the right. Since you're so fast, you can chase the others."

I rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks Bella."

She turned to look at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"Anytime, Edward. Let's go."

She flew out from behind the tree, chasing her prey. She caught it, broke its neck, and began to drink. It took me a moment to capture my prey, but after a little run I was able to quench my thirst. I quickly dug a hole and buried the body, then ran back to meet Bella. She was sitting down by the body of the deer and she had her hand on its side. She was speaking to it in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

It never ceased to amaze me the amount of compassion that she had, even though this was the way that we existed. I dug a hole for her, and she carried the deer up to me, and we covered it fully. Her clothes had a few blood marks on them, and I looked at her.

"Did you want to get changed, Bella?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. I just want to see our daughter, and the rest of the family."

I handed her the sweatshirt that I was wearing, as I had another shirt on underneath.

"Here, Bella. Put this on."

She smiled at me.

"Am I messy? I didn't even think to look."

I smiled at her.

"A little, but it wasn't that bad. Emmett's always much worse after he hunts."

She smiled as she put on my sweatshirt, and we walked hand in hand back to Carlisle and Esme's house, again. We got to the front door and Alice came up to meet us.

"Bella."

She opened her arms and gave her a hug, which Bella readily accepted.

"Hi Alice."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, all things considered. How about you?"

"I'm alright. We've been so concerned about you though. Jasper's been going out of his mind, you have _no_ idea."

"That must have been fun to watch."

Alice laughed at her deadpan humor.

"You wouldn't believe how much fun it's been to watch him unspool. Come on in, Bella. Edward thought to me and told me to have everyone relax, so Jasper's been calming us all down. I don't think this family has _ever_ been so mellow."

Bella laughed right out loud at that.

'_Thanks for that, Alice.'_

"_You're more than welcome, Edward. I do what I can for my sister.'_

We walked into the Living Room where everyone except for Nessie and Jacob were. No one got up as we entered the room, but they all looked over at Bella. Esme was the first to speak to her.

"Bella, welcome home."

"Thanks, Esme."

We sat on the two-seater couch that was usually reserved for us during family events like our weekly movie night, and I took my hand in Bella's. She sat beside me, and I reached down to pick up her legs and drape them across mine. It's how we would always sit together on this couch, and I wasn't about to break tradition now. I rested my right arm across her legs, and my left arm was wrapped around her gently as Esme continued.

"We know that this is going to be a very difficult time for you, and I'll get this out of the way right now on everyone's behalf so you don't feel bombarded with overly helpful people."

Bella smiled.

"We all want you to know that if you need us for anything, we're here. Anytime you need to do anything, we are more than willing and able to help. Carlisle will no doubt spend some time with you to get things prepared that need to be done, but if you just need some girl time, or time away from everyone – even Edward - just to be able to gather your thoughts, there are several qualified sitters in this house."

Emmett looked up at her.

"_Several_?"

She looked down at him with a look that only a mother can give.

"Yes, Emmett. _Several_. You count as a child when Nessie's visiting, so you don't count as a babysitter."

"Esme, I'm almost 100 years old. I'm _hardly_ a kid."

"And who was it, _Emmett Cullen_, that was sitting upstairs in Edward and Bella's old room having a tea party with their daughter last night?"

Bella and I looked over at Emmett with stunned expressions on our faces and if it were possible for him to turn beet red, he would have at that exact moment.

"Well, Jacob wasn't here yet, and she wanted to play."

Carlisle couldn't help but add his two cents to this. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, something he would do when he was frustrated.

"Emmett. Having a tea party with Nessie is one thing. Esme, Alice, even _I_ have done that. We know she loves them and we do what we do to make her happy. _However_. Seeing the second son in our family sitting on the floor with a beautiful little princess, a tiny tea cup in his hand – with his pinkie finger extended mind you - a tiara on his head, wearing a pink t-shirt and a frilly tutu is most definitely a vision that I only _wish_ I could get out of my head."

There was dead silence for about two seconds as we all stared at Emmett. Then the smiles crept up on everyone's face. Then there was roaring laughter from everyone. Bella looked at Esme in between bouts of laughter.

"_Please_ tell me that someone, _anyone,_ got pictures of this."

Alice looked over at her with a beaming smile on her face as she laughed.

"I saw that it was going to happen, so I set up a closed circuit camera in the room. I have the _whole_ thing on tape. We'll watch it later, Bella. It's _priceless_."

That set off a whole other round of laughter, to which Emmett stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Fine. If that's how you're all going to be about it, then I'm leaving."

Alice looked over at Jasper, who nodded his head. Emmett may have been mad when he stood up, but by the time he left the room he was singing Broadway show tunes. After a moment the laughter died down, and Bella looked over at the rest of the family.

"Thanks, guys. I needed a good laugh."

Jasper responded with a smile.

"He never fails to deliver, Bella."

"We are _totally_ going to watch that tape later, Bella. I have it tucked away all nice and safe and he has _NO_ idea where I've hidden it."

Bella smiled over at Alice.

"Maybe tomorrow, Alice. Actually, Edward had a suggestion, and I was thinking that it might be a good idea."

Esme looked over at her with a curious expression.

"What's that, Bella?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember or had to deal with this much in your human lives, but I know that there will be a lot of humans that will no doubt be wanting to stop by over the next few days. He was thinking that maybe we should all go out on a family hunt tonight, just so that we're prepared and won't be hungry when the humans come by."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and Carlisle spoke.

"That's an excellent idea Bella. I've taken a few days off at the hospital so I'll be there too. Should we meet up at your house say around 11?"

Bella looked over at me and I nodded.

"I think that would be great. Nessie might want to come too."

"I would want to come where, Daddy?"

We turned to look at the entrance to the room, where Nessie and Jacob were standing.

"Hey sweetheart."

She ran over to us and sat up on Bella's lap which was still on mine.

"Well, we were all talking that we might need to go hunting tonight. Did you want to come with us?"

"Ok, Daddy. That would be fun."

She pulled me to her for a hug, and then looked over at Bella.

"How are you Mom?"

"I'll be much better once I get my good morning hug and kiss."

Nessie scrambled across us and gave Bella a big kiss and a bear hug.

"I love you _so_ much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom. Can Jacob stay over again tonight? We had so much fun playing yesterday it was awesome."

Bella looked over at Esme, who smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you check with Grandma Esme?"

She turned to look at her.

"_PLEASE_ Grandma?"

"How can I _possibly_ say no to that face? Of course he can stay over if he'd like to."

"Why doesn't Jacob stay with us, Nessie?"

Jacob spoke up at this.

"It's not that I wouldn't mind, but you may need to be alone, and I wouldn't want to interfere."

Bella looked over at him with compassionate eyes.

"You _never_ interfere, Jacob. If you'd like to stay over, you're more than welcome to."

He smiled at Bella as he walked over to her.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best."

He gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"How are you doing?"

"Ok, thanks. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I should head home and pick up a few things. I'll come back later this afternoon, ok?"

"Ok. We'll see you soon."

He looked over at Esme.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay, Esme. I just want to do what I can to help out, even if it means just hanging out with Nessie."

She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome, Jacob. You only have my family's best interests at heart, so you are _always_ welcome here."

"Thanks, Esme. Well, I'm off. Can I get a hug, Nessie?"

She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug, all the while I was watching with a careful eye. He handed her back to us and walked out to get into his car. There was silence for a few minutes, and then Nessie's stomach started to growl.

"Someone needs some breakfast."

"I _am_ a little hungry, Daddy."

"Ok, sweets. Let's go get you some human food. I hear you and Grandma Esme went shopping yesterday."

She slid down to the floor, Bella's legs moved off of me, and I took her hand to walk to the kitchen.

"We did, Daddy. We got so much food, it's crazy."

"Well, we'll make sure to make you an extra special breakfast today."

"Can I have waffles, Daddy? Grandma Esme bought a waffle iron yesterday and said that we could have waffles for breakfast."

I smiled at her.

"Of course."

I heard Esme call after us.

"The waffle iron is in the cupboard, Edward."

"Thanks, Esme."

****

We sat in the living room, just enjoying the silence. Esme came up to me and gave me the hug that I knew she had wanted to give me for the longest time.

"Thanks, Esme. I needed a mother's hug right then."

She smiled as she sat beside me.

"I figured you might. We'd love to go hunting with you tonight, and you are more than welcome to use our house to receive any human guests if you'd like. It's a little bigger than yours, and that way if you need to have some time to yourself, you can run back to your house and take the time that you need."

"Thanks, Esme. I'll talk that over with Edward, but I may take you up on that."

She smiled at me, and then we stood and headed into the kitchen. As we walked there, I felt a sudden wave of calm rush over me. It wasn't me that suddenly felt so calm.

Great. Jasper's up to something.


	8. Bella and Esme

_Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, etc. This chapter is a little on the tense side, but there's some funny bits in it too. _

_****_

_Previously…_

We sat in the living room, just enjoying the silence. Esme came up to me and gave me the hug that I knew she had wanted to give me for the longest time.

"Thanks, Esme. I needed a mother's hug right then."

She smiled as she sat beside me.

"I figured you might. We'd love to go hunting with you tonight, and you are more than welcome to use our house to receive any human guests if you'd like. It's a little bigger than yours, and that way if you need to have some time to yourself, you can run back to your house and take the time that you need."

"Thanks, Esme. I'll talk that over with Edward, but I may take you up on that."

She smiled at me, and then we stood and headed into the kitchen. As we walked there, I felt a sudden wave of calm rush over me. It wasn't me that suddenly felt so calm.

Great. Jasper's up to something.

****

We walked into the kitchen and I saw nothing but white. Edward was covered in white, Nessie was covered in white, all the counters and floors were white. Normally, this would not be an issue since Esme's main decorating style in the house was white on white, but in this particular instance there was definitely an issue. Carlisle started to laugh and was followed by Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. I looked at Edward and Nessie and outright refused to join the rest of the family in their laughter.

"_What_ have you two done?"

"Nothing, Mommy. We're making waffles!"

"What you're _both_ _making_ is nothing but a mess! This place is covered in flour!"

I felt a rush of calm come over me, courtesy of Jasper. The trouble is, I didn't want to be calm; I wanted to be mad.

"Bella, it's not that bad. We're just having fun."

"Having fun making a mess in your mother and father's house, Edward? That's not my definition of fun."

Esme came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder as she laughed.

"Bella, it's really not that bad. It won't take long to clean up."

I looked at her with a frustrated expression on my face.

"Esme, I don't know if you remember anything about human food, but flour sticks to everything. This is going to be _impossible_ to clean up."

I walked into the kitchen and began looking under the sink. Edward came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Nessie and I will clean this up."

I continued looking through the cupboards at a frantic pace.

"Edward, just leave me to clean this up."

"Bella, we made the mess and we'll clean it. It's not that bad."

I looked up at him and glared at him.

"Edward, just get out. Please, if you care anything at all about me right now, just get out. You can go home and make Nessie something clean to eat for breakfast at our place."

****

I stood and looked at Bella for a brief moment. When Nessie got all dirty the other day at Charlie's house she was upset, but she knew that it wasn't that big a deal. I don't know why she is acting like this right now. I looked over at my family who were standing by the door. I glanced towards Alice specifically and she thought to me.

'_She's in stage two and three, mixed together, of the human grieving process, Edward. I read up on it last night, and she's at Emotional Outbursts and Anger. You need to let her be on her own right now.'_

I nodded my head and put my hand on Nessie's shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart. We need to let Mommy be here for a little bit. Let's go home, get cleaned up, and then maybe we'll go out for breakfast. Ok?"

She nodded her head and as she did more flour flew all over the kitchen, causing Bella to huff in frustration. As we walked out of the kitchen, the rest of the family looked at me.

'_I tried, Edward. I really tried.'_

I know, Jasper.

'_I'll stay here with Bella, Edward. The rest of the family can go off somewhere and do something – maybe go shopping to get some things for this week, ok?'_

I nodded. Thanks, Esme. We walked out of the house, the rest of the family except Esme following behind.

****

I went behind Bella who was furiously scraping the mounds of flour off the floor. I crouched beside her, and took one of the scrub brushes and began helping her. She didn't lift her eyes from what she was doing, but she spoke quietly to me.

"You _don't_ have to do this, Esme."

"Yes, Bella. I _do_ have to do this."

"_No_ you _don't_. _My_ family made this mess, so _someone_ from my family needs to clean it up."

I put my hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at me. She looked at me with frustration running through her features.

"Bella, please. I know that this is about much more than something as insignificant as a bag of flour spread all over the kitchen."

She sighed, and sat on the floor beside me as I yelled my frustration.

"Esme, it's ridiculous. Can't Edward and Renesmee do something as simple as making breakfast without making the kitchen look like a bomb went off?"

I looked at her with my most convincing mother expression.

"_Isabella_."

I think she knew I meant it, as I have never called her by her proper first name. She looked up at me and I swear I saw tears in her eyes.

"Esme, the last time Nessie was all dirty like this something terrible happened. I don't want someone else I love to leave me."

Oh my sweet Bella. I extended my arms to her and she fell into them, crying dry silent tears on my shoulder. We sat there for a moment, in the midst of the white tornado in the kitchen, and held each other. This was my third daughter, and she was grieving so terribly. I didn't know what to do to help her, and as a mother, that upset me.

"Bella, you need to go and see Edward. You need to be with him right now. I understand how you feel, Bella. I remember when I lost my precious boy my world was over. It very nearly was, if it weren't for Carlisle. I felt as though everything that I had ever wanted to be, everything that I was supposed to be hadn't happened, and I felt like a complete failure. I wanted to die, Bella, and _that's_ why I did what I did. I was in such a dark place, and I didn't have a way out. My husband was a terrible man, he wouldn't have understood. Because my son died so soon after birth, I knew that people would have thought horribly of me as a mother, and that is all that I wanted to be in my human life. I wanted to be the wife to a _loving_ husband. I wanted to be a mother to as many children as I was gifted."

I placed a gentle hand under her chin and directed her to look at me.

"Bella, though it didn't happen in my human life, the only thing I ever wished or wanted for myself came true. I was _blessed_ to find a man that loved me for who I was, who I am and what I am to become. I was gifted with three _incredible_ sons, and three _beautiful_ daughters. Yes, Bella. _Three_ beautiful daughters; and a granddaughter at that. What a little miracle she is."

She nodded her head against my shoulder.

"She sure is _that_, Esme."

Bella rested her head against my shoulder for another moment, then she looked up at me with great speed and urgency.

"Esme, I wasn't myself before, and I don't really remember what happened. I kind of blanked out. What did I say to them? Does Nessie understand what is going on? Hell, for that matter do _I_ even understand what's going on?"

I looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Well, Bella. Alice did some research online last night about the human stages of grief. They say that humans go through ten different stages. The first being what is known as shock and denial. I believe that this happened when Carlisle and I came to your house yesterday morning. Stage two and three, and don't get me wrong it's not all set in stone which stages people go through and it's not a textbook thing here, but those stages are when your emotions explode and you feel anger. I'm pretty sure that's what you exhibited before, Bella. _No one_ holds that against you. You're dealing with something that would be difficult for anyone to deal with, and with your change taking place so recently, your human emotions are going to surface without question."

"I just feel really bad that I was so mean to them, Esme. They truly didn't deserve it."

I smiled, and stood up inviting Bella to stand with me.

"Bella, this will take me maybe three minutes to tidy up. I don't want you to argue with me about this, alright? You go home and hug my adorable granddaughter and give my son a kiss. Explain to them what I've told you, and I'm sure that they'll understand. We'll see you all tonight at 11, ok?"

She nodded her head at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Esme. What would I do without you?"

"Bella. You are the best thing that has happened to this family in a long, long time. It was so great to be able to cook human food again, and now with Nessie, it's bringing back a little of the human me, and I need to say thank you for that. Now, go be with your family. We'll see you tonight, or even earlier if you'd like."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she left the room.

"Thanks, Esme. You're the greatest."

I stood at the kitchen door as I saw my newest daughter run out of the house at almost vampire speed to be with her family. I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder, and a pair of comforting lips touch the top of my head. I didn't need to look up.

"You take _such_ good care of her, you know."

I nodded my head as I continued to look out the door after her.

"It's not that hard to do, you know. She's so easy to care for."

"I was standing at the bottom of the steps when you were talking. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head.

"Not at all. No one can keep anything secret around you anyway."

"That's very true."

We both took a deep breath and sighed.

"The next few days are going to be hard."

"I know."

He ran his hand along my shoulder and kissed the top of my head again.

"She's _going_ to be alright, Esme."

"I know Carlisle, I know. Want to help me in here for a minute?"

I looked up at him with a hopeful glance, batting my eyelashes for extra effect.

"_Pretty please_?"

He smiled, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"_How_ can I resist that face?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Carlisle, but I'm glad that you can't. Let's tidy up in here then perhaps we can go and read together. You know I love when we do that."

I took him by the hand as we walked into the kitchen together.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, my love. Where should I start?"

I laughed, and held my arms out in the direction of the white mess that was in front of us.

"Take your pick, my dear. Take your pick."


	9. Nessie and Edward

_Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through this fic. I know it's a heavy one, but I've been told through reviews and PMs that I seem to write the heavy stuff pretty well. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, since I write each part fresh, and don't finish a full story only posting a chapter a day. I'm ALWAYS open for suggestions – readers have the greatest ones! Like this one for example…_

_Thanks so much to Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale for her amazing idea for this chapter. The recommended music in the particular part she suggested to me is, of course, the Twilight Soundtrack, and is Bella's Lullaby (not the remix, although it is lovely.)_

_Thanks again everyone, and please continue to review, make suggestions, etc! They help me keep going!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"She's _going_ to be alright, Esme."

"I know Carlisle, I know. Want to help me in here for a minute?"

I looked up at him with a hopeful glance, batting my eyelashes for extra effect.

"_Pretty please_?"

He smiled, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"_How_ can I resist that face?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Carlisle, but I'm glad that you can't. Let's tidy up in here then perhaps we can go and read together. You know I love when we do that."

I took him by the hand as we walked into the kitchen together.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, my love. Where should I start?"

I laughed, and held my arms out in the direction of the white mess that was in front of us.

"Take your pick, my dear. Take your pick."

****

I walked through the front door of our house a few seconds later. I had run home so quickly because I wanted to make sure that Edward and Nessie didn't leave to go out for her breakfast, as he had suggested they might. I stopped at the entrance for a moment, just to get a sense of where they both were. Edward was in the kitchen, and Nessie was in the Family Room. I walked to where Nessie was as I wanted _nothing_ more at this moment than to hold her in my arms and never, _ever_ let go. I walked past the kitchen, knowing that Edward would see me walk by, but I didn't stop to greet him. I allowed my mental shield to come down for just a moment.

'_I'm not ignoring you Edward, I just need to see Nessie_.'

I could almost feel him nod his head as I walked into the room where she was sitting on the floor, playing with her toys. I stopped for a moment, just watching the miracle that was my daughter play. She sensed I was there, and she looked up at me carefully.

"Mom."

I smiled at her.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Are you ok?"

****

My mom never really got mad at me or Dad. She'd get upset, but she would never lose her cool, as Uncle Emmett would say. She did this morning though, and it kinda scared me a little.

"Nessie, would you come and sit with me for a few minutes please? I'd like to talk to you."

I nodded and put down my toys.

"Ok, Mom."

She sat on the big chair that she and Dad would always sit together on, and she opened her arms up for me. I climbed up into her lap and looked up at her.

"Are you _ok_, Mom?"

She sighed, then she looked right at me.

"Nessie, I need to tell you a few things, and I don't really know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning, Mom. That's _always_ the best place to start."

She smiled, 'cause I think she was remembering when we all watched the Sound of Music last week and we sang all the songs together.

"Ok, sweetheart. You know how Daddy, your Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and all your Aunts and Uncles don't really get upset all that often, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, what happened to me just now at Grandma Esme's house was something that Mommy couldn't _really_ control."

That surprised me.

"But Mom, you're _always_ in control. Even _Dad_ says so."

She laughed and pulled me closer to her.

"Well, just because Daddy says I'm in control doesn't mean he _always_ means it. You know that Daddy is a _lot_ older than Mommy, right?"

I nodded my head.

"And you know that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme and your Aunts and Uncles are _all_ a lot older than me, right?"

I nodded my head again.

"Well, I think it's time that I told you about why this is so difficult for me, Nessie."

"Because of Grandpa Charlie?"

She nodded her head this time.

"Yes, sweetheart, because of Grandpa Charlie. I was talking with Grandma Esme just now, and she told me that because it wasn't too long ago that I was human, a lot of the things that humans feel I will still feel."

"How long ago did you change, Mom?"

"About six months ago, sweetie."

"Who changed you?"

"Your Daddy did, sweetheart."

"Why did Daddy change you? Why didn't you stay human?"

I saw my Dad stand at the doorway with a finger up to his lips to tell me to shhh. My mom looked down at me.

"Well, it's a really long and complicated story, sweetheart. Let's just say that I was about to die, and Daddy saved me."

I couldn't help it now. I really wanted to know what happened.

"Daddy, how did you save Mommy?"

Mom turned and looked at Dad and they smiled at each other.

"Well, Nessie. After you were born there were a few complications. I knew that Mom wanted me to change her, and I had told her over and over again that I wouldn't do it _unless_ there was no other option. This was the only option I had, and because I loved and still love your Mom so much, I changed her."

He sat on the arm of the chair and gave her a kiss on the top of the head as he ruffled up my hair.

"Was it _because_ of me that you had to change her, Dad?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment, and I knew that they were talking to each other. They both nodded at the same time.

"Yes, sweetheart, but look what happened as a result of me being changed. You're here with both your Mom and Dad, we're all happier than we've ever been. I'd go through everything again, Nessie, if I had to. I promise you that."

"I'm sorry I _made_ you have to change Mom, Dad."

"Sweetheart, there is _nothing_ to apologize for. It was meant to be this way. I _promise_ you that."

"Are you _sure_?"

"We're sure, sweetheart."

"Mom? You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

She smiled at me.

"_Absolutely not_, Nessie. We're so happy that we have you in our lives. You're our little miracle."

That made me happy.

"I'm a miracle?"

Mom tickled me on the tummy and I laughed right out loud.

"You certainly are, young lady. Now, what I'd like to tell you is that over the next few days, because of what I just told you about me being so close with my old human emotions, I might do some things that upset you or make you sad. If I do, I would like you to promise me that you'll tell me right away, ok?"

"_Anytime_ Mom?"

"Anytime, day or night. Do you promise?"

I nodded my head as I gave her a big hug.

"I promise, Mom. I love you."

"I love you _too_, sweetie."

"What about me?"

Mom and I looked up at Dad.

"We love you too, Daddy!"

He picked me up in his arms and whispered to me so that Mom couldn't hear.

"Remember what I taught you last week?"

I nodded my head.

"I think that you should do that for Mom. What do you say?"

"That'd be great, Dad!"

He put me down and I walked up to my Mom and took her hand.

"Mommy, you have to come with me for a minute."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, Mom. It's a surprise."

****

Nessie took Bella into the Living Room, and she looked up at me.

"Dad, this part you'll have to do while I do the other part, ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Ok. Remember what I taught you, sweetheart. Nice and slow."

"Ok, Daddy!"

She gave me a quick hug and ran over to the piano bench and began to play.

"Edward, when did you teach her how to play?"

"A couple of weeks ago. You were out with Alice, I was playing and she asked to learn. I figured I'd teach her something pretty easy."

We stood watching her, our arms wrapped around each other as she finished playing chopsticks. She finished the piece, and we applauded for her as if it were the most complicated piece of music.

"That was beautiful, Nessie!"

She turned and looked at us with a beaming smile on her face.

"Thanks I can play other stuff too. Wanna hear?"

Bella nodded her head and smiled.

"Absolutely!"

I knew what she was going to play next, so I took Bella's hand in mine. I brought her close to me and whispered in her ear as Nessie started the first few notes.

"Dance with me, Bella."

****

She's playing my song. I can't believe that Edward taught her how to play my song. I looked up at him and smiled as I nodded my head. We slowly started to move on the floor, paying attention to the beautiful lullaby that was being played on the piano, but at the same time focusing solely on each other. All I could focus on at this moment was his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes that sparkled when he looked at me. They were sparkling right now, and I was being dazzled without a word, without a sound coming from him at all. I let my shield down in this tender moment and allowed him access to my thoughts.

'_I'm so sorry for how I acted before, Edward_.'

He mouthed his response, as he knew I couldn't read his mind.

'_I know, love. You don't have to apologize_.'

'_I didn't mean to yell at either of you. Especially over something so stupid as a bag of flour._'

He smiled at me, and held me a little closer.

'_I know_.'

'_I love you more than anything._'

'_Not possible.'_

'_Why?'_

'_You can't love me more than I love you. It's just not possible.'_

I smiled, and he brought his lips towards me slowly, ever so gently placing them against mine. I closed my eyes at the sensation, knowing that even though I was going through the worst possible time in either my human or vampire life, that I would be ok as long as I had Edward by my side. I had forgotten that our daughter was even in the room, and didn't realize that she had stopped playing until we both heard her speak.

"EEEWWW! You guys are so _gross_!"

We looked over at her then smiled at each other as he brought me closer to him for a hug. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We're busted."

He laughed as he nodded his head.

"Indeed we are, my love. Indeed we are."


	10. Rosalie to the Rescue

_Thank you so much to everyone that is reading and reviewing. You guys really are great. _

_I don't normally have recommended listening songs for my stories, but for this particular chapter (and the last one too!) I have recommended listening. After Rosalie's smackdown, I recommend that you listen to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. The melody is perfect, and the lyrics are so fitting for what's going on. Again, thanks for reading, and be sure to review!_

****

_Previously…_

'_You can't love me more than I love you. It's just not possible.'_

I smiled, and he brought his lips towards me slowly, ever so gently placing them against mine. I closed my eyes at the sensation, knowing that even though I was going through the worst possible time in either my human or vampire life, that I would be ok as long as I had Edward by my side. I had forgotten that our daughter was even in the room, and didn't realize that she had stopped playing until we both heard her speak.

"EEEWWW! You guys are so _gross_!"

We looked over at her then smiled at each other as he brought me closer to him for a hug. I looked up at him and smiled.

"We're busted."

He laughed as he nodded his head.

"Indeed we are, my love. Indeed we are."

****

The next couple of days passed quite smoothly. Bella and I met with Charlie's lawyer and had everything done from a legal standpoint. It was difficult for her, to be certain, but she got through everything without a major breakdown. I definitely consider that to be a good thing. We were at home getting ready to go over to Carlisle and Esme's house, as we were receiving visitors today. People had called over the last two days and asked what they could do for Bella, and though she said nothing, they stated that they wanted to come and see her, to make sure that she was doing ok. We had talked with Carlisle and Esme, and decided to graciously take them up on their offer of receiving the humans at their house. We made a number of phone calls to Charlie's friends, to the officers at the police station, and we knew that we were in for a stressful day. The amount of people that wanted to come by was almost terrifying, and we were all thankful that we went out hunting every night, but especially last night. I walked into our bedroom where Bella was sitting on the bed.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

She looked up at me with a weak smile.

"I'm doing ok. I'm just deciding what I should wear today."

I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"_Anything_ you wear will look beautiful. Would you like me to pick something for you?"

She nodded her head.

"Pants or a skirt?"

"Pants, I think."

I nodded my head and went into our walk in cupboard, looking for something lovely for my Bella to wear. I decided on a nice pair of black pants, and a black turtleneck sweater. I knew she would want to wear black, as we all would be today, and this outfit would be comfortable for her, as well as cozy.

"How about this, Bella?"

She nodded her head.

"Good choice, Edward."

"I'll step out to give you some privacy. I'll be downstairs with Nessie at the front door when you're ready to head over."

I placed the clothes on the bed beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She reached out and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, Edward."

I was touched by her sentiment, especially today.

"I love you too, Bella. I'll be right downstairs."

I kissed her on the forehead again, and headed to meet our daughter. A few moments later, Bella came downstairs looking absolutely angelic. I met her at the front door and put my arms around her as I whispered in her ear.

"You are the most _beautiful_ woman I have _ever_ seen, Isabella."

She sighed against my shoulder.

"Thanks, Edward. I needed that."

"Well, anytime you need me to tell you how beautiful you are, I'm _always_ up for that job."

She smiled up at me, and I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on, Nessie. We're going to go to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house."

"Is Jacob going to be there?"

I answered for Bella.

"I'm sure he's already there, sweetheart. Why don't you run ahead and we'll meet you there."

"Ok, Daddy. I'll see you there!"

She flew out of the house, her golden brown curls flying in the breeze as Bella and I walked at human speed to the house. It took us about ten minutes to walk there at the pace we were walking, which we were fine with. Bella was enjoying the time we had to ourselves, and enjoying the fresh air. We looked at the house and Bella gasped.

"What is it?"

"All the cars, Edward. Look at all the cars."

They weren't ours, but there were at least 20 different cars parked along our driveway.

"Your father was loved by a lot of people, Bella. Besides, the circumstances dictate that there will be a lot of people in attendance not just today, but on Saturday as well."

"I hadn't even thought about that, Edward. It's going to be full honors, isn't it?"

I nodded my head and I held her hand as we walked up the front steps. Esme was standing at the door waiting for us, but giving us as much time as we needed. I smiled at her, and she returned it to me as I focused my attention on Bella.

"Bella, if you need a break, if you need time away from all of the craziness, just tell me and I will be there if you need me."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Edward. I might just take you up on that."

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, love. I'll be right by your side. I _promise_."

We walked up the steps and Esme opened the door for us. She stepped towards Bella, and gave her a gentle hug.

"Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok, Esme. I'm not so sure about later tonight though. I might be completely worn out."

I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"If you need to take a break and you would like me with you, Bella, you just let me know and I'll be more than happy to be with you. Even if it's just to sit and not talk or anything, ok?"

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate that. Let's go in and get the craziness started."

We walked inside the house and as soon as we did, everyone turned to look at us. Bella stopped for a minute and looked up at me. She whispered quietly so none of the humans could hear.

"Yeah, 'cause this isn't going to be awkward."

I just smiled at her and put my hand on her lower back as we walked into the room. Renee was the first person to come up to Bella.

"Bella, I'm _so_ sorry about your Dad."

She wrapped her arms around Bella, and Bella accepted it. She had been waiting for her mother to show up.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Is there _anything_ you need me to do?"

"No, Mom. Everything's pretty much been taken care of, with the exception of the final arrangements for Saturday. _Everyone's_ been so helpful."

Renee looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess as long as you have Edward you're ok."

"I am, Mom. Edward and his whole family have done nothing but be helpful and understanding. They truly are the _best_ in-laws a girl could ever have."

I heard Esme get a little emotional at that statement. It meant so much to her that Bella loved her like her own mother. Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward, where's Nessie? I hadn't even thought to go look for her when we got here."

"I'm not quite sure, Bella. She's probably upstairs in my old room playing with all the other kids."

She turned to face the door and looked up at me.

"I'm just going to go say hi to her and let her know that we're here if she needs us, ok?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Jacob should be up there too, you know."

"Thanks. I saw Billy over there, but I wasn't quite sure where Jacob would be. I'll be back in a minute."

I watched as she walked up the stairs, and then turned to talk to Renee.

****

I walked up the stairs passing the massive frame with graduation caps which none of the humans seemed to pay attention to thankfully. I reached outside Edward's old bedroom and heard the sounds of laughter coming from inside. I knew that the kids were having fun, and I heard Jacob and Emmett's voices, which meant that Rosalie wouldn't be too far behind. It was going to be a difficult day for us as far as control went, so we all knew that we needed to be with our husbands or wives to re-assure us that we would be ok, and to take us out of a situation that where we may not have control. That was the rule whenever we were around a large number of humans in a small space, and that suited me just fine. I stood outside the door for just a moment and listened to the conversation. There must have been around 10 kids in there. Well there was Emmett, so let's make that 11.

"But that's not what my mom said."

"What did your mom say?"

Nessie was speaking to one of the little girls that had come with her parents.

"Well, my mom said that Charlie's daughter got married way too early and that it was a shotgun wedding."

I raised my hand to my mouth at vampire speed to stifle the gasp that was coming from my mouth.

"I don't know what you mean, Alison."

"Well, my mom said that it was pretty obvious why she got married. He's rich, and pretty decent looking."

If I could cry, I would be bawling at this moment. I closed my eyes, and turned to go down the stairs when I bumped right into Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I need a recently human moment."

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked directly at me.

"Bella, I heard all of that, and I can _not_ believe the _nerve_ of that little brat."

"Rosalie, _please_ don't. Nessie can stand up for herself."

Rosalie looked at me with dark eyes. They weren't dark because she was thirsty; we had all over quenched our thirsts last night. They were dark because she was angry. She looked like she was ready to explode. She walked past me into the room and looked at Nessie.

"Hey sweetie. Who's your friend?"

"This is Alison, Auntie Rosalie."

Rosalie put on the charm and extended her hand as a lady should when meeting someone new.

"My name is Rosalie. Alison is it?"

The little girl who had to be about 9 years old took Rosalie's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"Just wondering who your mom is? I'd like to tell her how much I love your dress."

"My mom is down there somewhere with my Dad. Her name is Elizabeth."

"What does she look like?"

Rosalie was up to something, I could just feel it.

"She's about your height, has red curly hair. She's wearing a white top and a black skirt. I think she has a jacket on, but I can't remember."

Rosalie smiled sweetly at Alison.

"Thank you, Alison."

She looked over at Emmett and he nodded at her with an evil smile.

"Emmett, may I see you for a moment please?"

"Sure thing, Rose. I'll be right back, guys."

The kids he was playing with all said ok, and he came to join us outside.

"Emmett, how could you just _sit_ there and let that little kid talk smack about Bella?"

"I was listening, Rose, but what could I do? I couldn't jump up and bite the kid now, could I?"

I didn't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to go home. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and put my hand on each of their shoulders. They turned to look at me, as if they had forgotten I was there.

"Hi there. Remember me? Bella Cullen? I'm going to go home now, so please don't royally piss people off in my absence, ok?"

"Bella, I just meant that…"

"Rosalie, I'm going home because I can't stand here, knowing what people are _really_ thinking of me. I can't read minds like Edward does, so I'm sure it's making him nuts being downstairs. I just need to get out for a while. I've made an appearance, and now I'm going home. If you'd like to tell Edward where I am, then go ahead. I'm going to leave."

I turned and walked down the stairs and out the door, completely un-noticed. When I was certain that I was clear from any human's view, I ran at vampire speed to my house. I ran inside, flew up the stairs and into our bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed pulling the covers over my head. I wasn't certain but it felt like I was crying. I knew it was impossible so I laid there, my head on the pillow, my entire body convulsing with dry, silent tears.

****

Emmett went back into Edward's old room to play with the kids, and I walked downstairs. First phase of the mission was to find Edward. I saw him talking with Bella's mother and step-father, so I walked up beside him and politely introduced myself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister. You're Bella's Mother, right?"

She nodded.

"Renee, and this is my husband Phil."

I extended my head to each of them.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you again, though I wish it could have been under different circumstances to be certain. Do either of you mind if I steal Edward for just a moment?"

"Not at all. It was good to talk to you, Edward. Remember, you're welcome to come train with my team _anytime_."

Edward smiled and nodded politely.

"I'll remember that, Phil. Thank you."

We walked away from the gathering of people and Edward looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?"

"Two things, Edward. Bella went home. She overheard one of the kids repeating something she heard her mother say and it really upset her. She's at home right now."

He went to leave, but I stopped him. He turned to look at me.

"_What_? Bella needs me, Rose."

"I _know_ Edward, and I'm not stopping you from getting to her. I just need you to point out to me who Elizabeth is. She's about my height, reddish hair. She's wearing a white blouse and a black skirt."

Edward looked in the room for a second, and nodded in the direction of the bookshelf.

"She's over there beside the stereo. I've got to go to Bella, Rose. Explain this to Esme for me."

I nodded as he walked out the door, then after a moment he flew to his house at top speed.

'_Good. At least Bella won't have to go through this alone. Now, to deal with Elizabeth.'_

I walked through the room saying hello to the humans as I walked past them. I approached Elizabeth and stood beside her and I'm guessing her husband. She looked at me with a smile as I poured on the charm.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale."

"Elizabeth Anderson, and this is my husband Roger."

"It's nice to meet you both. How did you know Charlie?"

Elizabeth answered first.

"Charlie and my husband were on the Board for the Police Association."

I nodded as she spoke.

"That would explain the uniform, Officer. Would you like me to take you on a tour of the house? We don't usually have this many people here at our home, and I love to show people around."

They both fell for my trap, which was fantastic, so I walked them around the main floor showing them the various things that we had collected over the years and centuries. Their little ankle biter had come downstairs looking for her parents, and she had found us as we were walking past the kitchen.

"Mom? When are we going?"

"Well, we may not be going for a while yet. We haven't seen Charlie's daughter yet, so we want to make sure that we see her before we go."

"I can take you to her if you'd like. You may need your coats though, it's chilly outside."

"We thought we saw her with her husband a few moments ago, though. Isn't she here?"

"Yes, she did arrive with my brother just a little while ago, but she had to go back home to take care of a few things. It might be a while before she can get back so I can take you to see her if you'd like."

They looked at each other and then they nodded their heads. As we were heading outside I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. She smiled at me and nodded her head. She had seen what I was planning to do, and she approved. Good. We walked outside the house, down the front steps towards the fork in the road where it led to Bella and Edward's house.

"You may want to put your little one in the car because it's a bit of a walk, and with this hideous weather you wouldn't want her to get cold."

Roger took their daughter to the car and began to get her seated and buckled in. This was my opportunity.

"Listen to me, Elizabeth and listen well because I will not be repeating myself. You and your family are _not_ welcome in our home. Your daughter let slip what you had said about my sister in law while she was upstairs, and I cannot _believe_ the outright _nerve_ that you have to say things like that, never mind to say those kinds of things in front of a child. Aside from that, you have _no_ business putting your nose into my brother's life. Isabella is the _best_ thing that has _ever_ happened to my brother, and I can guarantee you, Elizabeth, it was no shotgun wedding. Edward and Bella are completely and hopelessly in love, and I know that they will be together forever. How _dare_ you come here today of all days and pretend to be concerned about Bella and her welfare when you have been saying such cruel and hurtful things behind her back?"

She was about to speak and I put my hand up in front of her to stop her. She looked taken aback, but I wasn't about to hear it. I didn't get a chance to defend Bella often as Edward always took that job, but this was my one chance to stick up for my sister and by God I was going to do it and do it well.

"You and your backstabbing gossipy mouth can leave this house. We can't stop you from coming on Saturday, but if you make so much as one step towards my brother or my incredible sister in law, I will _not_ be held responsible for the public scene that I _will_ make that will make _you_ the laughing stock of Forks. You may now get in your car and leave."

She huffed at me.

"Well, I never…"

"That's right. You've never. As long as I'm around lady, you will _never_ hurt my sister again."

She turned and stormed off to the car where her husband was waiting. The confused look on his face said it all as I stood there with my arms crossed, toe tapping, waiting for them to pull out of the driveway. I stood there watching them drive away with a satisfied grin on my face. God that felt good. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Well done, Rosalie."

"Thanks, Alice. She deserved it."

"That she did. Where's Bella?"

"She's at home, with Edward. She ran home as soon as she overheard."

"I've already talked to the family, and Jasper is sending the peace over there right now. She'll be alright in about a half an hour and I see her coming back to the main house 96 minutes after that."

We smiled at each other, and then we turned and walked back into the house, where Esme was waiting for us at the door. She took me in her arms and smiled as she spoke.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Hey, I do what I can for my family, Mom."

****

I got inside the house and stopped for a moment, trying to find my Bella. I picked up her scent, and followed it up the stairs to our bedroom. I was shocked at what I found. My Bella was curled up in the fetal position, under the duvet, her entire body shaking. I was immediately by her side and I pulled the covers down so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed, and I ran my finger gently along her cheek.

"My Bella."

I spoke barely above a whisper, but she turned to look at me.

"Edward."

She rested her head on my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just allowing her to calm slightly. I could feel that Jasper has a small part in that and I made a mental note to thank him for that the next time I saw him. She looked up at me with puffy eyes that I would have, in her human days, accredited to her tears.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella. You can ask me anything."

"It's going to sound silly."

"I'm sure it won't, but go ahead."

"Could you lay here with me, like we did before I changed? I just need to feel safe, and whenever you hold me, I feel safe."

I stood up from the bed, kicked off my shoes and lay on the duvet beside her.

"_Edward_…"

I smiled at her tone.

"Sorry, force of habit, Bella."

I stood up and she threw back the covers for me as I slid next to her. She rolled on her side, my arm cradling her head gently, and my other arm wrapped around her. She rested her head on my chest and we both sighed.

"This feels like home, Bella."

"It does. Edward, I know I'll have to go back soon; I just can't go back right now. Not after what I heard."

"It's been taken care of, Bella, in the most tactful way possible. The people that said those horrible things about you won't be there, I promise you. Besides, you can stay here as long s you like. I'm not about to rush you into anything."

She smiled slightly against me.

"Thank you, Edward. Can I ask you something else?"

I nodded my head and she continued.

"Well, I know that we don't sleep, but I'd like to ask if we can lay here like this tonight. I'm only asking just because it's something that I _know_ I'll need."

"Absolutely, Bella. That's a request I'm only _too_ happy to grant."

We lay there for about an hour, our thoughts being in so many places at once. We both knew that we would need to head back to the main house, but we were only going to go when Bella was ready. Until she was ready, I was not going to move from where I was. She was happy, here, with me, and that's what I needed the most – for my Bella, my love to be happy.


	11. Our New Place

_Hi everyone. Again, thanks for reading and of course, reviewing! This chapter is just a short little chapter (in comparison with the last one) so that the story can progress. Remember to keep sending your reviews, suggestions, comments, etc. They're always welcome!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"This feels like home, Bella."

"It does. Edward, I know I'll have to go back soon; I just can't go back right now. Not after what I heard."

"It's been taken care of, Bella, in the most tactful way possible. The people that said those horrible things about you won't be there, I promise you. Besides, you can stay here as long as you like. I'm not about to rush you into anything."

She smiled slightly against me.

"Thank you, Edward. Can I ask you something else?"

I nodded my head and she continued.

"Well, I know that we don't sleep, but I'd like to ask if we can lay here like this tonight. I'm only asking just because it's something that I _know_ I'll need."

"Absolutely, Bella. That's a request I'm only _too_ happy to grant."

We lay there for about an hour, our thoughts being in so many places at once. We both knew that we would need to head back to the main house, but we were only going to go when Bella was ready. Until she was ready, I was not going to move from where I was. She was happy, here, with me, and that's what I needed the most – for my Bella, my love to be happy.

****

We went back to the main house about an hour later and stayed for a few hours. Bella made the rounds of the room, and shook hands with a number of people that of course, had her best interests at heart. I made sure that I was by her side the entire time, just in case someone was thinking something that they shouldn't, so I could steer her in another direction. Jasper didn't have to calm anyone down once we came back to the house, which was a relief I'm sure for him, as well as it was for me. I love my brother, but it must have been taxing on him to feel all the emotion in that house today. He came in to see us a couple of times, just to make sure that Bella was ok, but other than that he kept to himself upstairs with Alice checking on him once every 30 minutes.

The last human guest had left the house about an hour ago; Nessie was asleep on Jacob's lap which today I didn't really mind while me and the rest of the family were sitting in the Living room. Bella had her legs across my lap as was our usual seating arrangement, and we were taking a break from the stress of the day. I ran my fingers through Bella's hair and she closed her eyes, a small smile running across her face.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Much better _now_, thank you."

I smiled. I knew that I was inadvertently dazzling her, and I didn't mind at all. If she needed to be dazzled right now, I was more than willing to oblige.

"I think that today went well."

I looked across the room at Esme.

"I think so too. Well, with the exception of the one incident, that is."

I felt Bella get tense under my touch, but as soon as she did she calmed right down. I looked at Jasper and smiled. He nodded his head in response to my non-verbal thank you.

"We should go home, Edward. I'm sure that Nessie would be _much_ more comfortable in her own bed."

"She's more than welcome to stay here tonight if you'd like, Bella. We love having her spend the night, you know that."

Bella smiled at him.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I think that might be nice. It would give me a little time alone with Edward, too."

I smiled at her as she looked at me.

"Well, it's settled then. Jacob, you're welcome to stay as well if you'd like to."

He looked up at Carlisle with a small smile on his face

"Thanks for the offer, Carlisle, but I really should head back to the Res. I'll be happy to head up and tuck her in though, since she's kinda sleeping on my lap."

Bella stood up and we walked upstairs, Jacob holding Nessie in his arms. He laid her in the bed in my room as Bella covered her up with the blankets. Jacob leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Nessie. I'll see you soon."

She turned and smiled in her sleep. Bella kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Sweet dreams my precious girl. I love you."

It was my turn to tuck in my little miracle. I gave her a kiss on the forehead also, and made sure she was tucked in snugly.

"Good night, sweetheart. We'll see you in the morning."

We turned and walked downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting for us. They each gave us a hug, as we walked down the front steps of the house, Jacob following behind us. Bella turned to Jacob when we had reached his truck.

"Jacob, you have _no_ idea what it means to me that you were here today. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around him in as strong of a hug as she could without breaking him in half, and he returned it, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It was _no_ trouble at all, Bella. _Anytime_ you need me, you just give me a call and I'll be right there. It's what best friends do."

They pulled away from their hug and I walked up to him, my cold hand extended.

"Thank you, Jacob. Your friendship means the world to Bella, and therefore means the world to _me_, too."

He smiled at me.

"Thanks for that, Edward. Well, I should get going. If you need me, Bella…"

She smiled as he opened his door.

"I know your number, Jacob. Thanks. Drive safely."

"Will do, Bella. Good night."

He put the key in the ignition, put the truck into drive and drove off through the forest until we could not see the tail lights of his truck anymore. Bella and I stood there for a moment as I was just following her lead. I didn't want to rush her at all and I was more than comfortable letting her take control of what we were going to do. After a few moments, she sighed.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things, Edward. Mostly, I just want to go home and be with you. Can't we just go home?"

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's go home."

Hand in hand we walked home at human pace, just enjoying the stillness of the forest around us, listening to the incredible sounds that nature made at night. We were about half way home when she stopped.

"Do you hear that, Edward?"

I stopped moving and listened carefully.

"Yes, I do, Bella. It sounds like a waterfall almost in its intensity."

She nodded her head.

"I've _never_ heard the river sound like that, Edward."

"Do you want to go down?"

She looked at me with the same expression that Nessie got when she got excited. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, and a smile appeared on her face.

"_Really_? I'd love to. Just to sit there and listen to the forest and the river would be amazing."

I smiled at the temporary return of her enthusiasm, and it thrilled me to no end that a little of the Bella I knew and loved was back, even if it was only for the moment.

"Let's do it then. Come on."

We walked a little faster than human speed to get to the clearing by the river. When we got there, I sat down on the ground and motioned for Bella to sit beside me. This was the perfect spot for us to come, and I can't believe that since her change we hadn't come here. This was definitely going to be our new place to be together and be still, completely quiet and at peace. There were trees overhead and had leafy green branches that hung down like a canopy; a perfect covering for us should it start to rain. Tonight we were lucky, because we could see the brilliant stars shining in the sky, and it exhilarated her to no end to watch them shine. She had never really had a chance to look at the stars in her human life, and with our heightened vision, their brilliance amazed her even more. I made a mental note to bring her down here as many times as she would allow me to. She sat down beside me and I lay back on the ground, my arm extended.

"Come lay down, Bella."

She lay beside me, her head resting on my chest.

"Close your eyes, Bella. Just listen to how beautiful this is."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to help her body to relax. I closed my eyes and let the peace and serenity of this moment wash over both of us. We were there for around an hour and neither of us had moved. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. She looked so peaceful lying beside me, her eyes closed. If I hadn't been the one that changed her, I would have sworn she was asleep. She seemed to sense that I was thinking about her and she began to stir. I ran my fingers through her beautifully soft hair, and without thinking I began humming her lullaby. I could feel her smile as she curled up beside me, our legs ending up being entwined with each others'. I held her in my arms, pressing my lips to the top of her head. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward. This is _perfect_."

"You're welcome, Bella."


	12. As A Family

_Hi everyone. So I'm back writing this one now! I've finished off the other genre's story and I'm back at it._

_I'd love to know how you think I should go with this. Would you like to read about the details of the event they are going to, or would you prefer not to read that? The more reviews I get to that effect the easier it will be for me to make the decision about the next chapter. If it is the full service (and I've written them before) it would be emotional, so be prepared to have tissues if that's the way it goes. _

_Anyway – please make sure to review and let me know what you think!_

****

Previously…

"Come lay down, Bella."

She lay beside me, her head resting on my chest.

"Close your eyes, Bella. Just listen to how beautiful this is."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to help her body to relax. I closed my eyes and let the peace and serenity of this moment wash over both of us. We were there for around an hour and neither of us had moved. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. She looked so peaceful lying beside me, her eyes closed. If I hadn't been the one that changed her, I would have sworn she was asleep. She seemed to sense that I was thinking about her and she began to stir. I ran my fingers through her beautifully soft hair, and without thinking I began humming her lullaby. I could feel her smile as she curled up beside me, our legs ending up being entwined with each others'. I held her in my arms, pressing my lips to the top of her head. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward. This is perfect."

"You're welcome, Bella."

****

It was early in the morning on Saturday. Bella and I had been lying on the couch in the Living Room in the dark stillness while I attempted to calm her down after our small family hunting trip in the forest. Earlier we had met with the Funeral Commander for the Honor Guard to ensure that everything was coordinated properly. It was a difficult day for Bella, as the details of the full military honor service seemed so unlike Charlie who never sought attention, but due to the circumstances surrounding his untimely passing, protocol stepped in and took over. Though we had never really discussed religion in the time that we have known each other, it had turned out that Charlie was Catholic, so the service was to be held at St. Anne's Church in Forks. The town was swarming with officers from all across the nation, including officers from Vancouver and across Canada, wanting to pay their respects to a fallen member of the 'brotherhood'. It was very overwhelming for her to say the least.

We were sitting at my parents' place just enjoying the last few moments of peace before the craziness of the day descended on us. Bella was resting her head on my lap and it seemed, in the stillness of the moment, that she was sleeping.

"Carlisle, is it possible that she's sleeping?"

He looked over at me with concern.

"_Anything_ is possible, Edward. Her human emotions have been haywire over the last few days and her body, though it doesn't need sleep, could be having a difficult time dealing with it all. She could be reverting to a somewhat human state where, due to the excess emotional stress she has gone through. I wouldn't be too concerned."

"I'm not, I'm just…"

"I understand, Edward. If she needs to rest, just let her."

I nodded my head as I continued running my fingers through her hair. Alice came into the room with what looked as though a little bit of good news.

"Well, the National Weather Service said that it will be cloudy all day today once the sun rises in 22 minutes. That's one good thing, I suppose."

We smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I suggest that we all take umbrellas just in case. If the clouds do break, we can use them to shield ourselves from the effects that will have. I don't see that happening though, but it's always good to have them just in case."

Esme nodded her head as Carlisle continued rubbing her feet gently.

"I think so too, Alice. How's Jasper holding up?"

"He's doing alright. Don't be surprised if he isn't too visible the rest of today. All the emotions this week have worn him right out."

We all nodded with understanding.

"He is coming though, isn't he?"

Alice nodded her head.

"He would do anything for her, Edward. He may need to help calm her, so he's prepared to be quite overrun tonight and tomorrow."

Just at that moment Bella's head lifted from my lap.

"Alice, tell him that if it's going to be too much for him to deal with he doesn't _have_ to be there. I'll be just fine."

Jasper had walked into the room just as Bella sat up. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, his hand holding hers gently.

"Bella, you have been so strong for all of us, and I think that I, more than anyone, appreciate it. It would do me a great disservice to not be there with you. If you need me at all, I promise that I will be there to assist you."

Bella's features softened at his heartfelt statement. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly.

"Thank you, Jasper. That means a great deal."

"You're more than welcome, Bella. I'm going to go back upstairs now. Alice?"

He held his hand out for her and she took it in hers as they walked up the stairs together.

"I'll see you all soon."

I glance at my Bella and can see the emotional exhaustion on her face. I run my fingers along her cheek and she leans into my touch.

"How are you, love?"

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"All things considered, I'm doing ok."

I smile sympathetically at her, and can feel Carlisle and Esme doing the same. It's at that moment that I realize that the sun is starting to come up. This gives me an idea.

"Bella, I know that this day is going to be the worst for you, but if you'd like to come outside with me, we can start the day off right."

She opens her eyes at me.

"How do you mean, Edward?"

I smile and take her hand as I stand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

She stands and we walk out of the house and I hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts.

'_Take your time, son.'_

'_We'll all be here when you're both ready to leave.'_

I nod my head to let them know that I heard them, but my eyes right now are solely focused on my Bella. We walk outside and hand in hand we walk to our new spot. We sit under the tree that is down by the river and I wrap my arm around her. The sunlight is starting to come out, but there is a heavy cloud cover that I can see off in the distance. Alice was right, of course. We sit in silence for a little while, just allowing Bella's thoughts to process.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye, Edward."

I bring her hand up to my lips and place a gentle kiss on the top.

"I know, love. It's going to be one of the most difficult things that you'll ever have to do. I wish I could say that I understand what you're going through but I don't, and that tears at me. If you need me at all today, Bella, I want you to promise me that you'll tell me. Alright?"

She nods her head as she continues to look at the river flowing in front of us.

"I promise, Edward. Just be right beside me all day and I'll get through it."

I kiss the top of her head.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, love. That I promise you."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few more moments, then Bella looks over at me.

"We should get going, Edward. We need to feed Nessie, and get ready. We have to be at the Church by 9:00."

"I'm following you, Bella. You tell me what you need to do and we'll do it. Ok?"

She smiles gently at me and nods her head.

"Bring me back here tonight?"

"I promise."

We stand up and walk to our house hand in hand, knowing that we have to get ready.

"I'm a little dirty from sitting down there, Edward. I think I need to have a shower to make myself feel _somewhat_ normal."

"Alright love. Let me know when you're done and I'll have one after you. Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I'm thinking my black dress with the jacket would be alright. Do you have any other suggestions?"

I smile at her.

"You'll look perfect, Bella. I'll set them out for you, ok?"

"Thanks."

****

It's 8:30 and we have arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house. Everyone is ready to leave, and this shocks Bella.

"You're all the best. You don't have to be there this early though, it's just me that has to be there."

Emmett steps forward, a serious expression across his features and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, you're my little sister which means that you're family and Carlisle _always_ tells us that we support and protect our family. So, we're going together – _as a family_."

She throws her arms around him and gives him a hug.

"Thanks, Emmett."

He gives her a hug back.

"Anytime, kiddo."

There's the old Emmett that we all know and tolerate. Bella laughs a little at this return of his normal self.

"Edward, last night I spent some time in the garage and made sure that the Vanquish was tuned up for you. I figured that you would want to go in a car with Edward and Nessie, Bella. Carlisle, I rotated your tires for you on your car. Did you want to go just with Esme or how should we work that out?"

"As long as you don't wreck it I think the other Mercedes would be alright. It's up to Alice and Jasper who they want to go with."

Alice looks up at them.

"I'm not leaving anything up to Jasper today decision wise. We'll go with you, Rose, if that's ok."

She nodded her head.

"Well, I think that settles it then. Thanks for doing that for me, Rose."

She smiled and nodded her head.

'_Anytime, Edward.'_

I looked at Bella who was almost staring off into space.

"Bella?"

She shook her head and brought herself out of her moment.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. What's going on?"

"We're just about to leave. Are you ready?"

She took a deep unnecessary breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go. Come on, Nessie."

We walked into the garage and climbed into the cars we were going in. It takes us about 20 minutes to arrive in Downtown Forks and the crowds are already lined up along the streets. Our parade of three shining black luxury cars are not helping the situation much as I can see that we're drawing stares from the people along the streets. Uniformed Officers from places that I don't recognize off hand are standing outside the Church, and the flag that is on the pole is flying half mast. We pull in front and as soon as I get out of the car to hold Bella's door for her the officers that are standing in front of the church stand at attention. If she could, Bella would be blushing. We walk inside and Alice comes to our car to drive it to the parking lot for us. We wait under the canopy for the rest of the family at Bella's request, then we all walk in together.


	13. Arriving and the Speeches

_Ok all. The big emotional chapter is here, I think. There maybe one more with some emotion in it, but not as much as this chapter will have for sure._

_I have links for the music that is played during this chapter, and if you would like them, let me know and I will post them on my profile or send them to you in a PM. The poem that is read in this chapter is NOT one that I wrote… it was written for a fallen British Police Officer and the author is unknown._

_Please make sure to review!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"We're just about to leave. Are you ready?"

She took a deep unnecessary breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go. Come on, Nessie."

We walked into the garage and climbed into the cars we were going in. It takes us about 20 minutes to arrive in Downtown Forks and the crowds are already lined up along the streets. Our parade of three shining black luxury cars are not helping the situation much as I can see that we're drawing stares from the people along the streets. Uniformed Officers from places that I don't recognize off hand are standing outside the Church, and the flag that is on the pole is flying half mast. We pull in front and as soon as I get out of the car to hold Bella's door for her the officers that are standing in front of the church stand at attention. If she could, Bella would be blushing. Alice came to our car to drive it to the parking lot for us as we waited under the canopy for the rest of the family at Bella's request, then we all walked in together.

****

We sat inside a private room inside the Church for about an hour, each of us trying to calm our emotions, not just for Bella but for Jasper as well. Alice was concerned for him, of course, and though we knew that she was feeling for Bella, she also was concerned for him as well. Feeling the emotions of others when there is a small gathering of people is one thing, but with hundreds upon hundreds inside the Church not to mention outside, well, Jasper was about to lose it. She stood up and walked over to Bella, crouching down in front of her and putting her hand on her lap.

"Bella, I'm going to take Jasper outside for a little fresh air, ok?"

Bella looked up at her.

"Ok, Alice. If this is too much for him to deal with believe me, I understand."

Jasper got up and wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Bella, I'd feel the emotions of the world if it would help you today. I just need a little air to get centered again. We'll be back in time to walk in together. Emmett said it best; we're doing this as a family, ok?"

Bella looked up at him with sad, but appreciative eyes.

"Thanks, Jasper."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then Alice took his hand and they walked outside to get a little fresh air. After about 20 minutes Alice came in with him and met us in the room again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice."

"It's time. We need to head outside. The car will be arriving in 6 minutes; it's just down the street now."

Bella stood up and I was immediately at her side, holding her hand in mine.

"Bella, would you like Nessie to sit beside you and Edward or would you like her to sit with us? We're going to be right behind you."

Bella looked at Alice.

"If you wouldn't mind if she sat with you that would be great. I know she's near me and that's comforting enough. I need to pay attention to this, and if Nessie acts up or anything I won't be able to leave with her."

"I won't act up, Mom. I promise. I've got a book I can read."

Bella smiled at her and took her in her arms.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Mom."

Alice looked over at me and nodded her head – it was time. I placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder and she stood up beside me.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Just as she got to the door she turned to look at all of us.

"In case I forget to say this later, I love every one of you. Thank you for being here with me."

Rose spoke for the rest of us.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, Bella."

We all smiled at Bella, of course, and I kissed the top of her head as we walked out of the private room to the main doors of the church. With our enhanced vision and hearing, we could hear the sound of the car coming down the road, as well as the distinctive steps of the boots the Honor Guard's shoes made. Bella held my hand tightly as the car turned the corner, and when it slowly pulled into the lot she rested her head on my shoulder. Her body started to shake, and I knew that if she could cry, she would be doing so right now. The Honor Guard reached the front door and they stopped as they listen to the orders of the Commander. They turned and walked to the back of the car, standing shoulder to shoulder as they removed his flag draped casket from the car. They raised him onto their shoulders and turned to face us. At that moment a piper from the Police Association began to play Amazing Grace. I glanced quickly at the rest of my family and saw that Esme, Alice and Rosalie were dabbing at their eyes. I knew they could not cry, but we still had to keep up the appearances for the humans. The piper began to walk inside the church, and was followed by the Honor Guard, the Commander, and Charlie's Deputy who was carrying his cap on a dark blue pillow, his pristine white dress gloves peeking out from under the rim. The Priest had lead the procession, so it was our turn to walk inside. As we walked in slowly, Bella stood tall, her arm linked securely through mine as we saw all the people that were inside.

We reached the front of the Church and we went into our seats, Carlisle and Esme to the left of Bella, I was to her right as I had a speech to make. Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, Alice and Jasper sat behind us. As soon as we had taken our places, the trumpets came from the back of the Church and played the National Anthem. The Honor Guard stood directly in front of where Charlie was, their hands saluting their fallen Chief as the Anthem played. Upon its completion they turned and walked to the side of the room where they were to remain standing at attention for the duration of the service. The Priest approached the podium and gave a blessing, then when he was finished motioned that we were to be seated.

"We are gathered here today to pay tribute to the life of Police Chief Charles Swan. An officer devoted to maintaining and keeping peace within our town, a fierce friend and a very loving father."

I squeezed Bella's hand and she kept looking forward.

"I had the chance on many an occasion to meet with Chief Swan, not just for those reasons that one may think considering my vocation, but as a friend. I speak on behalf of the entire community when I speak to his beloved daughter Isabella and I say that by everyone will your father will be sorely missed."

She nodded her head as he read the 23rd Psalm, and then motioned for Charlie's Deputy to come to the stand. He stood in front of the casket for a moment, saluted, then walked to the microphone.

"Chief Swan was a man of few words, so on this occasion I will try to follow in the footsteps that will be impossible to recreate. Chief Swan was a man that loved his work; he lived and breathed being a police officer. It was something that he was destined to do, and he did the job well. When he chose me as his Deputy I was truly honored to work along side this man and to be his right hand. I have learned so much from him and will continue to do so through the example that he set forth during his career that was cut too short. His professionalism was something that none of us could match, even if we were to make the attempt for the remainder of our careers. He helped with difficult cases on days when he was not scheduled to work, would stay until the early hours of the morning to do his own paperwork. Being the Chief of Police to Chief Swan didn't mean that you could give the mundane parts of your job to someone else; to him it meant that he had to do them even better. Chief, on behalf of the entire Police Association of our Town, we thank you for your devotion to keeping us safe. We are all desperately sorry that you have made the ultimate sacrifice in trying to protect us, and for that we are forever grateful. It will be impossible to live up to the shining example that you have set for not just your officers, but for the rest of the community as well. You will be sorely missed, Chief. Thank you for being who you were. We will never forget you."

He folded up his paper and walked in front of the casket, saluted, then returned to the end of the row where he stood at attention with the rest of the Honor Guard. The Priest then requested one of Charlie's junior officers to read a poem. He came to the front, saluted, and approached the microphone, unfolding the paper his words were written on.

"This poem's author is unknown; however it is most fitting for Chief Swan."

He took a deep breath as he began to speak.

"The Policeman stood and faced his God which must always come to pass.

He hoped his shoes were shining just as brightly as his brass.

Step forward now, Policeman. How shall I deal with you?

Have you always turned the other cheek? To my church, have you been true?

The Policeman squared his shoulders and said, No, Lord, I guess I ain't.

Because those who carry badges can't always be a saint.

I've had to work most Sundays, and at times, my talk was rough...

and sometimes, I've been violent because the streets are awfully tough.

But I never took a penny that wasn't mine to keep,

though I worked a lot of overtime when the bills got just too steep.

And I never passed a cry for help, though at times, I shook with fear.

And sometimes, God forgive me, I've wept unmanly tears.

I know I don't deserve a place among the people here.

They never wanted me around, except to calm their fear.

If you've a place for me here, Lord, it needn't be so grand.

I never expected or had too much. But if you don't, I'll understand."

He paused to take a breath and attempt to regain his composure.

"There was silence all around the throne where the saints often trod.

As the Policeman waited quietly for the judgement of his God.

Step forward now, Policeman. You've borne your burdens well.

Come walk a beat on Heaven's streets. You've done your time in hell."

He folded up the paper, faced Charlie and saluted, then returned to his seat a few rows behind us. We stood to sing a hymn and I knew that my turn was coming. I kept my hand in Bella's, knowing that she needed my support more than I needed hers at this moment. She looked up at me with weak eyes. My love looks so tired. I kissed the top of her head as I looked behind us. Nessie was sitting on the chair reading to herself, all under the watchful eye of her two Aunts. I knew that she didn't fully understand what was going on, but we had tried to explain this to her the best that we could. As the Priest calls me up to the podium I begin to feel quite nervous. They had asked that someone from the family speak today, and although Bella said she would do it if no one else could be found, I had to step in. This was something that my Bella needed me to do so I stated that I would write something to say in Charlie's honor. It is a task that I am not taking lightly – this is something that humans regard as one of their highest honors, and I have put everything I could think of into my speech. This was going to be the one moment in my existence that it would be difficult for me to look at Bella, knowing the pain that she was going through at this moment. I took the sheets of paper from my jacket pocket, placed them in front of me and took an unnecessary deep breath.

"Chief Swan was a wonderful man. I could tell that from the first moment I met him in 2005, and I knew that he was dedicated to everything that he held dear. He loved being a police officer, and Bella had told me on many occasions that he would always help when he was needed, even if he had just come from a grueling shift, he would be there to lend a hand. People's jobs often determine how they are perceived by those closest to them, and with Charlie it was no exception. He was not one who would let words come easily, but when he did, those words were very important. The moment that I will always remember with he and I was the moment that I formally sought permission for his daughter's hand in marriage."

I made a quick glance towards Bella, and her beautiful golden eyes were watching me, listening intently to my words.

"Coming from me, it was not an easy task. I had already proposed to Bella and she _thankfully_ said yes, but it was proper for me to formally ask her father. Bella and I had been through a lot and Charlie was skeptical of my intentions, as I'm certain any father would be. I remember walking up the front steps of the house and the tension inside was almost palpable. I asked for her hand and there was silence. He was glaring at me, which made me feel like I was under interrogation. I'm sure that the Officers here today that were under his charge will know exactly the look that I'm referring to. After a few tense moments of this non-verbal exchange, Charlie smiled. Then he laughed and said that if I had the nerve to ask him to marry his daughter we had his blessing, but _we_ would be the ones that would have to tell her mother."

My Bella was smiling. Good, that's what I wanted right then.

"On the day of our wedding, though my eyes were fixed on the vision walking down the aisle to meet me, the pride in Charlie's eyes in his beautiful daughter was immeasurable.

I know, from speaking with my own father that the moment a father walks his daughter down the aisle to give her hand to another is a moment that although they dread, they cherish forever. Thank you, Charlie, for giving me that most precious gift."

I took another deep breath, knowing that this would be human thing to do at this moment in my speech.

"On Monday when my Father came home from the hospital after receiving Chief Swan in the Emergency room, Bella was heartbroken. We knew that he didn't have much time left, so we went immediately to the hospital where we saw him laying there. He wasn't able to speak, but Bella was able to talk to her father for one last time. I know it meant the world to her, Charlie that you waited to see her. Charlie was having a difficult time trying to communicate as his strength was waning, but he managed to summon the ability to write Bella a two worded note, and I'll close with this."

I glanced quickly at Bella whose head was down, knowing what I was about to say and trying to shield her emotions. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to attempt to relieve some of her stress and she took his hand in hers, not turning to look at him. Thanks, Jasper.

"His note merely stated, '_Be Happy'_. In front of everyone that is here today I make you this promise, Chief. I will do everything that I can to ensure that your wish for your daughter is fulfilled. Thank you for what you have given us all, Chief. Most importantly, thank you for what you gave me."

I folded my paper and put it in my pocket as I returned to my seat. I couldn't look at my family, I couldn't see their eyes and I didn't want to hear their thoughts. All I wanted was to be beside Bella and be there for her. I sat to the left of her as she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as my arm wrapped around her and it was then that I felt it. I had felt it before but it was impossible. I put my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb gently across her face. I was amazed at what I felt as my skin touched hers, just under her eyes. It was wet.


	14. Goodbye Dad

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out – life has been a little crazy. Let me know if you're enjoying, and of course, reviews are the greatest. Anyone that has any suggestions – please feel free to send them my way!_

_****_

_Previously…_

_I glanced quickly at Bella whose head was down, knowing what I was about to say and trying to shield her emotions. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to attempt to relieve some of her stress and she took his hand in hers, not turning to look at him. Thanks, Jasper._

"_His note merely stated, 'Be Happy'. In front of everyone that is here today I make you this promise, Chief. I will do everything that I can to ensure that your wish for your daughter is fulfilled. Thank you for what you have given us all, Chief. Most importantly, thank you for what you gave me."_

_I folded my paper and put it in my pocket as I returned to my seat. I couldn't look at my family, I couldn't see their eyes and I didn't want to hear their thoughts. All I wanted was to be beside Bella and be there for her. I sat to the left of her as she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as my arm wrapped around her and it was then that I felt it. I had felt it before but it was impossible. I put my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb gently across her face. I was amazed at what I felt as my skin touched hers, just under her eyes. It was wet._

_****_

This is impossible. We aren't supposed to be able to cry. I ran my fingers along Bella's cheek and she looked up at me. I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at me and at that moment she lowered her mental shield so I could access her thoughts.

'_I hate this, Edward.'_

"I know, love."

'I don't know if I can keep doing this. It's going to be too difficult.'

"Bella, remember in your human days I promised that I would be there to catch you if you fell?"

'_Yes.'_

"Even though you won't actually fall, I'll be there to catch you. Just in case."

'_Thank you.'_

I placed a kiss on the top of her head as the Priest looked over at us.

"Mrs. Cullen, on behalf of those gathered here, you have our utmost sympathies. We, as a community, will be here for you whenever you need us."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded her head at the sentiment. He motioned with his hands for everyone to stand and we did so. The Honor Guard came and assumed their place beside Charlie and the Priest gave his commendation, then we heard the choir in the loft begin to sing. As they sang, the Honor Guard turned and slowly walked out of the Church. Bella and I walked behind them, her hand holding mine tightly. As we walked outside, the rest of our family behind us, Bella turned to look at me.

"Thank you."

"For what, Bella?"

"Just for being here with me."

I smiled at her gently.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Nessie came up beside Bella and took her hand.

"Are you ok, Momma?"

She looked down at her.

"I'm just fine, sweetheart. Come here."

Bella bent down and picked Nessie up in her arms and held her as we watched the car which was carrying Charlie drive from our sight. The Commander had arranged for our cars to be brought up to the front of the Church and we walked towards them to follow Charlie in the procession. Bella, Nessie and I got into the Vanquish, as Carlisle and Esme got into the one Mercedes, with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper following behind in the other.

The drive to the cemetery was long, as the procession went slowly so the Officers that were in attendance could march behind us as protocol dictated. We arrived and were escorted by the Funeral Commander to our seats, but Bella refused to sit down. We were joined about ten minutes later by the rest of the extended family that were invited to be grave side with her. The Priest came to the head of his coffin and gave his blessing, commending Charlie's soul to his Creator. Once the commendation was complete, we heard in the distance the sound of gunfire. Three times. This made Bella start to shake, knowing that we were nearing the end of the most difficult part of the day. The sounds of a trumpet in the distance began to play "Taps", as is custom during a Military funeral, and Bella held my hand as her focus was on her father. The Honor Guard approached the coffin, still draped in the flag, and began the meticulous job of folding it. Once it was folded, they tucked three of the shell casings that had been fired in his 21 gun salute inside and approached Bella. He handed her the flag as he looked directly into her eyes.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the State of Washington, and a grateful nation, we offer this flag for the faithful and dedicated service of Police Chief Charlie Swan. God bless you and this family, and may God bless the United States of America."

Bella accepted the flag from the Officer and nodded her head as she held it close to her chest.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head as he stood at attention, turned, and then gave the orders for the Honor Guard to retreat.

We sat in our chairs for what seemed to be hours, watching people place their hands on Charlie's coffin then coming to Bella to offer their condolences. I could tell she was numb; her face was void of any emotion so I stayed beside her the entire time holding her hand. Carlisle and Esme came up to us and Esme took Bella in her arms.

"Bella, we are heading back to the house so we can receive the guests. You take all the time you need, alright?"

"Thanks, Esme. I shouldn't be too long."

"We'll take Nessie with us if you'd like."

Bella looked at Nessie.

"Nessie, did you want to go home with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle?"

She looked up at Bella and smiled.

"I think so, Momma. I want to say goodbye to Grandpa Charlie first."

Bella nodded her head.

"Would you like me to come up with you, sweetheart?"

Nessie shook her head.

"Nope, this is just me and Grandpa Charlie."

Esme nodded her head.

"We'll wait right over here for you, Nessie, ok?"

"Ok, Grandma."

Bella took my hand in hers again as we watched Nessie go towards the coffin. She put her tiny hand on it and smiled as she spoke.

"I'll miss you, Grandpa Charlie. I promise to come and visit you lots when Momma and Daddy come, and I'll draw you pretty pictures. I drew one for you at the church with the crayons that Auntie Rosie brought for me. I hope you like it."

She turned and looked at us.

"Momma, how can I give this to Grandpa Charlie?"

Bella looked over at me and I smiled.

"Let me handle this one, love."

I walked over to Nessie and took the paper in my hands.

"This is a beautiful picture, Nessie."

"Thanks, Daddy. It's a picture of all of us. You, Me, Momma, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Renee, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme."

"I think your Grandpa Charlie would be touched to know that you drew this for him today. Why don't we do this to make sure that it stays with him?"

I took a few of the flowers that had been in the arrangements surrounding us and lifted Nessie in my arms.

"You lay the picture down, and then I'll put these roses on the top to make sure that it stays there, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

Bella had watched this interaction and walked up to us without me knowing. She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Thank you, Edward."

I placed the roses on top of the picture and looked at her.

"You're welcome, Bella. Come on, Nessie. Let's give your Mom a few minutes alone, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

I walked Nessie over to Esme and gave them a hug then I returned to where Bella was. I stayed back to give her a few moments to herself. There were few moments when I was thankful that I couldn't hear her thoughts, and this was one of them. I stood and watched this tender moment between Bella and Charlie unfold and I only approached her when I saw her start to shake. She rested her hand on the top of the coffin to attempt to support herself and slowly, gently I placed my hand on her back. It was then that I heard her sobbing. I moved my hand along her back in a gentle motion to attempt to soothe her, and this just made her shudder even more. She was still shaking as she looked up at me and I saw how wet her face was.

"Edward, why am I crying?"

Oh my Bella. I didn't know what to say to her at this moment so all I could do was take her in my arms and let her cry the tears that she needed to shed.

After a few moments I looked up and realized that we were the only ones that remained, except for the staff who were giving us our space out of respect. I placed my finger under Bella's chin and lifted it up so I could look at her.

"Bella, I'm not pushing you to leave, but we should go soon."

She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok."

She turned to face Charlie.

"Goodbye, Dad."

I placed my hand on the coffin and repeated her words with a few of my own.

"Goodbye, Charlie. I promise."

I held my arm out for Bella and she took it as we walked towards the Vanquish. I held the door open for her as she got in and sat down, her eyes which are so normally full of life, empty and wet from emotion. I got in and started to drive towards Carlisle and Esme's house when she turned to me and took my hand in hers.

"Why can I cry, Edward? I'm not supposed to be able to do that."

"I don't really know, Bella. Perhaps when you're feeling a little more yourself we can sit down with Carlisle and talk about it. Did you want to go to their house or would you prefer to go home?"

"I wouldn't want to burden them with all the humans that will be there. Maybe we can stop at our house for a few minutes so I can put this flag somewhere safe."

I lifted up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top.

"Absolutely, Bella. Whatever you need."

We drove off the highway onto the country road that led up to our house. We drove past the ocean of cars that were lined up along the driveway, and arrived at our house. I opened the door for Bella and we walked into our house. She immediately went into our Living Room and placed the flag beside the picture of her and Charlie dancing at our wedding.

"We can get a special display case for that if you'd like, Bella."

"I think that would be nice, Edward. Maybe in a few days when I'm up to going out and being around people. Let's go so I can make an appearance, then I can come back here and be quiet."

I nodded my head as I took her hand in mine and we walked towards the main house, knowing that the onslaught of emotions coming from the building would be overwhelming.


End file.
